Moonlight Shadow
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Setsuna cuestiona en ocasiones su deber como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, al ver como los eventos se repiten una y otra vez.
1. Prólogo

Titulo: Moonlight Shadow.

Autora: Danyliz

Fandom: Sailor Moon.

Personajes/Parejas: Usagi/Mamoru; en general Setsuna PoV.

Rating: PG-15

NdA: Se usaron los nombres originales de los personajes. Lo que está en cursiva son eventos del pasado.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y Kodansha. 

**Prólogo**

Setsuna era la única Sailor Scout que tenía siempre sus memorias de vidas pasadas, sin importar el tiempo en el que renaciera. En ocasiones cuando veía a Usagi llorar, le venía la imagen de la princesa en el balcón, mirando la Tierra de manera resignada, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. También sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, gracias a su control en la puerta del tiempo. Tokio de Cristal es inevitable. Aun con haber derrotado a la familia oscura, hay cosas que tienen que suceder para el curso de los eventos ya destinados.

Endymion estaba predestinado a Serenity. A pesar de que eso terminara en tragedia. De la misma forma, Setsuna sabía que Usagi tendría que superar muchos obstáculos antes de tener ese futuro de tranquilidad y paz que tanto desean todos. Haruka siempre quería saber si había algo de que cuidarse. Michiru comparte la opinión de su pareja, sin embargo es menos agresiva al expresarlo. La única que entiende la situación es Hotaru. Tan pequeña, y le tocó tener la habilidad mas destructiva de todas. Sin embargo, había cosas que Setsuna quería decir, y no podía.

El día de hoy, en particular, tenía esa necesidad de hablar. Cuando renacieron en esta época, para restablecer el poder del cristal de plata y encontrar el equilibrio entre la energía maligna y la pureza de la luna, tendría que haber obstáculos. La reina llamó a estos obstáculos "profecías". Setsuna estaba de acuerdo. Ya se habían cumplido dos, y fueron superadas de manera satisfactoria.

Y hoy, se cumpliría la tercera.

_- ¿Nombre?_

_- Meiou, Setsuna._

_- ¿Motivo de visita?_

_- Estoy apoyando al laboratorio y a la doctora Mizuno._

_- Oh, es verdad, es verdad… entonces firme aquí y…_

_- ¡Aiko! ¡Aiko!_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Despertó! ¡El niño despertó!_

_- ¡Finalmente! ¿Está estable? _

_- Si… pero… el pobre no recuerda nada. No sabe ni quienes fueron sus padres. _

_- Mejor llamar al doctor Aozi, quiso estar informado cuando despertara Mamoru._

_Setsuna ve a las enfermeras con un dejo de tristeza. El príncipe apenas es un pequeño. ¿Cómo podrá superar este obstáculo? ¿Cómo pedirle a un niño que siga adelante cuando no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida?_

_Al ver pasar a una pequeña rubia con dos coletas, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, Setsuna sonríe. Claro… el poder de la Luna._

Usagi Tsukino caminaba rápidamente a través de las frondosas jardineras de la Universidad. Después de que lo dudaran tanto (y de que incluso su versión del futuro le dijera que necesitaba ponerse a estudiar), su carrera de elección fue arte. Le gustaba dibujar y pintar, aun cuando según Rei dice que "le falta talento y habilidad". No importaba, esto le apasionaba, y le iba a dedicar todo su empeño.

Ultimamente se sentía muy cansada, así que tomó asiento en una de las bancas cercanas. Mamoru le explicó que es natural sentirse así, después de todo tiene 3 meses de embarazo, y debe tomar las cosas con calma. Viendo su argolla de matrimonio, sonríe ampliamente. Finalmente estaba casada con el príncipe que tanto deseo. Es cierto que inició siendo un sapo (incluso con esa horrible chaqueta verde que –hasta la fecha- usa), pero el amor del pasado, y las experiencias que compartieron en el presente, les hicieron ver que están destinados uno al otro.

Usagi es más de la idea de los cuentos y la fantasía. Mamoru es más práctico y realista. Según Ami, eso hace que tengan el equilibrio perfecto. Mako sigue haciendo bromas de cómo es posible que ella siendo rubia, y Mamoru con cabello oscuro, tuvieran una hija con cabello rosa. Incluso sacaron una lista de candidatos a ser "el padre biológico de Chibi-usa" (lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a Mamoru. Podrá ser un poco inexpresivo, pero no significa que no sienta al menos un poco de celos). Usagi sabía que sus amigas bromeaban con esto, y que estaban felices por al fin tener esa tranquilidad que tanto desearon. No más peleas (excepto cuando Rei, Mina y Mako hicieron su batalla por ser "dama de honor". Ami cortó el camino, y soborno a Usagi); no mas transformaciones; no mas recuerdos perdidos.

De todo lo que sufrió con los enemigos, Usagi odiaba esas pérdidas de memoria. Era lo peor, entre no recordar a sus amigas, y después Mamoru también olvidándose de ella. Fue tan doloroso cuando ella sabía que Mamoru era su alma gemela, y el idiota infantil (si, lo dijo) la veía como si estuviera loca. Jamás le desearía eso a alguien.

Tocando su vientre, Usagi suspira. Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso. Tiene a Mamo-chan. Tiene a sus amigas. Tiene a su familia. Y pronto tendría en sus brazos a Chibi-Usa. ¿Podría ser esto más perfecto?

- ¿Usagi-chan?

A la última persona que la rubia esperaba ver frente a ella, era a Setsuna Meiou.

- ¡Setsuna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ami-chan me pidió una pequeña asesoría en algunas generalidades médicas. Creo que llegué un poco tarde.

- Ami-chan está en prácticas en el hospital, Setsuna-san. ¿Te dijo que se vieran aquí? Es tan raro, ella nunca olvida sus compromisos.

- Quizás me confundí de día. Fue muy rápido cuando nos cruzamos – Setsuna sabe que debió buscar un mejor pretexto, pero de todas las Scouts, Ami Mizuno es la única que entendería sus razones - ¿Estás bien Usagi-chan? Te ves un poco pálida.

- Oh, no es nada – Usagi sonríe ampliamente – creo que Chibi-Usa está un poco inquieta… no he podido dormir bien, ni he comido nada desde ayer.

Setsuna sonríe. La pequeña dama aun no es tan grande como para causar estos efectos en Usagi. Sin embargo la Scout del tiempo sabe las razones de los malestares en la futura Neo-reina.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar, Usagi-chan? Me gustaría conversar sobre como van las cosas. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Si, es cierto. Mamo-chan tiene mucho trabajo, y las chicas están muy metidas en sus estudios… y en mi caso – Usagi pone una mano de nuevo en su estomago – estoy cuidando que esta niña esté muy sana.

Setsuna no puede evitar el pequeño dejo de orgullo que siente al ver a la princesa tan crecida. Cuando recién iniciaron la aventura en este tiempo, Usagi no entendía bien las responsabilidades de una Scout. Era apenas una adolescente, y es natural un poco de rebeldía. Ahora parece que han pasado siglos desde que veía llorar a esa chiquilla de 14 años porque quería irse a casa, y estaba cansada de no tener novio y sentirse responsable de todo. Si la reina del Milenio de Plata viviera, estaría reventando de alegría y orgullo al ver a su hija tan madura y responsable.

- ¿Y tu vas a invitar, Setsuna? – pregunta Usagi con timidez – es que olvidé mi cartera…

Bueno, no sería Usagi si no tuviera esos dejos de "inocencia". Setsuna asiente, y ayudando a la rubia a levantarse (con las protestas de la chica de que puede hacerlo sola) salen de la Universidad, dirigiéndose al restaurante donde siempre se siente cómoda. Algo que no cambia en ninguna reencarnación de la princesa es su gran apetito. Viendo como ordena muchas cosas, Setsuna finalmente entiende el apodo de "aspiradora humana" que le asignó Rei hace poco. Ahora que come por dos, debe ser una odisea para el príncipe el satisfacer el apetito de su joven esposa.

Usagi se dispone a hablar de sus proyectos y de cómo está pintando el cuarto de Chibi-Usa. Al verla hablar con tanta alegría, Setsuna siente un dejo de culpa. Y pensar que esa sonrisa se extinguirá dentro de poco. Le rompe el corazón saber que su princesa enfrentará la peor prueba de todas.

- ¿Y Hotaru como está?

- Feliz, es la consentida de todos. En ocasiones me temo que la estamos malcriando – sonríe Setsuna amablemente.

- Pasará lo mismo con Chibi-Usa. Ami ya ha decidido que la va a formar en lo académico. Rei será su asesora en lo espiritual. Mako le enseñará a cocinar y a ser una linda señorita. Y Mina solo la sacará de compras y hablará de chicos con ella… de hecho esa plática fue muy desagradable…

Al escuchar como Usagi narra los acontecimientos, no puede evitar reír abiertamente. Al parecer todas se apuntaron a la tarea de formar a la pequeña dama porque Usagi no es un modelo adecuado para que la pequeña se educara. Entre sus bajas notas, sus pocas habilidades culinarias ("hey, al menos puedo hervir agua… si me la dejan en la lumbre y me dicen como sé que está hirviendo"), el hecho de que solo ha tenido un novio en su vida y que no sabe nada de cosas sagradas, deja mucho que desear lo que le enseñará a la pequeña.

- Creo que tu le darás la enseñanza mas valiosa de todas, Usagi-chan.

- ¿Ah, si? – Usagi ve a Setsuna con duda - ¿Y cuál sería esa? ¿Cómo dormir en clase sin que el maestro se de cuenta? ¿O como copiar para al menos sacar un 20 en los exámenes?

- Le enseñarás a ser tan noble y decidida como tu. Chibi-Usa tendrá una madre que la amará por sobre todas las cosas, y le mostrará como ser caritativa y alegre. Como disfrutar las pequeñas cosas, y como sonreír abiertamente sin temer nada.

Usagi se sonroja totalmente. Aun cuando sabe que es cierto, la rubia no está acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Aunque Setsuna la ha escuchado expresarse bien acerca de ella misma cuando está frente a Rei. Supone que es por la supuesta rivalidad que tienen esas dos. Todos saben que de las Scouts, Rei es la más cercana a la princesa. Como en el Milenio de Plata Mars era la confidente de Serenity, y la única que supo sobre el amor secreto entre ella y Endymion. Mars fue quien la apoyó, y quien la defendió con su vida cuando Beryl invadió el palacio. Sin importar el tiempo, ese lazo de hermandad se conserva fuerte y firme entre ellas.

Cambiando el tema, Usagi invita a Setsuna a un festival este domingo. Al parecer el príncipe pidió tiempo libre de su trabajo para asistir.

- ¿Acaso Mamoru-san tiene muchas ocupaciones?

- Oh, lo que pasa es que decidió cubrir dos turnos, para poder meter un permiso cuando cumpla 8 meses en mi embarazo. Así podrá pasar conmigo el último mes, y también estar a mi lado en la recuperación. No quiere perderse nada de esos momentos. Es muy dulce, pero ahora esta trabajando demasiado… y lo extraño.

- Al menos podrán ir al festival juntos – Setsuna trata de animarla.

- Si – Usagi sonríe – lo he estado esperando todo el mes.

Pidiendo un helado de postre, Setsuna conversa un poco con Usagi sobre como es la vida con Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru. Se han adaptado a un ritmo muy tranquilo, aun cuando Haruka le pregunte de vez en cuando si pasará algo. Y la respuesta de Setsuna sea un "no puedes vivir sabiendo lo que va a pasar". De repente Setsuna nota como Usagi se ha puesto más pálida, y su cuchara se detiene a la mitad del trayecto a su boca.

Ha sucedido finalmente.

_La batalla ha sido exhaustiva. Pero el Cristal de Plata de nuevo ha hecho el milagro. Ha hecho renacer a todos. _

_- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, cabeza de chorlito!_

_Setsuna no puede evitar una leve sonrisa, al observar desde la acera contraria la interacción entre el príncipe y la princesa._

_- ¡Argh! ¡Otra vez tu!_

_- ¿Sacaste 20? ¡Debes estudiar más, cabeza de chorlito!_

_- ¡Ay, ya cállate! – la rubia enseña su lengua con molestia._

_Conforme ve que la chica se aleja totalmente ofendida, Setsuna ve como el príncipe se quita sus lentes oscuros, y sonríe._

_- Que simpática…_

_Se reencontraron otra vez. No recordarse puede ser un obstáculo más fácil, ahora que ambos han crecido. Sin embargo Setsuna no puede evitar el dejo de tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces deberán olvidarse, para finalmente estar juntos por siempre?_

- ¿Usagi-chan? ¿Estás bien?

- S-si – Usagi parece reaccionar, poniendo la cuchara de regreso en la copa de helado – es solo… sentí como si algo hubiera pasado. Como si… Mamo-chan… no sé como explicarlo. Tal vez debería hablarle para ver si esta bien…

- Pero si está trabajando ¿No lo interrumpirías?

- ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Tengo como una opresión en el pecho. ¿O será algo malo con Chibi-Usa?

- La Pequeña Dama está bien – Setsuna se da cuenta de que ha dicho esto con demasiada seguridad – después de todo comiste adecuadamente, y no sientes dolor en el vientre o alguna molestia física ¿Verdad?

- N-no… entonces es Mamo-chan, estoy segura…

Setsuna pide un vaso con agua, y si algo muestra el malestar emocional en el que se encuentra Usagi, es el hecho de que toma el contenido sin chistar.

- ¿Estás mejor, Usagi-chan?

- Un poco… aun tengo esa sensación de angustia. Pero no es tan intensa como hace un rato. ¿Qué crees que sea, Setsuna?

- No tengo idea Usagi-chan. Quizás lo mejor es ir a tu departamento.

- Quedé de verme con Rei en el templo.

- Probablemente no ha sido nada entonces. Vamos con Rei…

Setsuna sabe que está mintiendo a su princesa. Que ha pasado algo terrible, que cambiará su vida totalmente. Pero si puede darle al menos algo de tranquilidad antes de que enfrente eso, lo hará sin dudarlo. Porque aun cuando sabe que ha sucedido, Setsuna no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo. Nunca puede intervenir. Solo observar. En ocasiones ser una Scout es una maldición.

Al salir del restaurante, el celular de Usagi suena insistentemente. Setsuna se sorprende de la velocidad con la que la rubia contesta el teléfono, apretándolo fuertemente, como si eso asegurara que las noticias no serán negativas.

Setsuna sabe bien lo que sigue. Al teléfono está Ami-chan. Dando las malas noticias. Por instinto, la Sailor del tiempo se pone cerca de Usagi, para sostenerla cuando se desvanezca.

- ¿Qué pasa Ami-chan? ¡Dime!

Setsuna no escucha lo que Ami dice. No necesita hacerlo. Usagi comienza a caer pesadamente, y Setsuna la coloca delicadamente en el piso, cuidando que no se lastime. Tal vez debió quedarse en el restaurante, pero Usagi podría sospechar si no se iban de ahí.

- ¿Usagi-chan? ¿USAGI-CHAN? – Setsuna puede escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Ami.

Tomando el teléfono, Setsuna contesta, aparentando sorpresa.

- ¿Ami-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Usagi-chan se ha desmayado!

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Setsuna Meiou.

- Oh, lo siento Setsuna, no te reconocí la voz. Algo terrible ha pasado… Mamoru-san… Ha tenido un accidente.

Y así comenzó la tercera profecía. Y la mas difícil de superar para Usagi-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota Introductoria: Lo que esta en Cursiva son los eventos pasados. **

* * *

El camino al hospital es bastante incomodo para Setsuna. Ella sabe que pasará, pero no puede informarle nada a Usagi-chan, la cual esta llorando desconsoladamente. No sabe si Mamoru-san está bien, y eso es lo peor. La incertidumbre.

Al llegar, ven a Amy esperándolas.

- ¡Amy-chan! – Usagi corre a abrazar a su amiga.

- Usagi-chan…

- ¿Cómo está Mamo-chan? ¡Dime!

- No te preocupes Usagi-chan, está recuperándose. Se fracturo un brazo, y tiene unos raspones en la frente. Sin embargo todos sus signos son normales, y solo se quedará unas horas en observación.

- Que bueno – Setsuna puede ver que el color regresa a la cara de Usagi - ¿Y dónde esta?

- En la habitación del fondo, pero Usagi, debes saber que…

Sin esperar a que Amy terminara, Usagi se dirige a la habitación señalada, esperando ver a Mamoru, y abrazarlo, y pedirle que por favor deje de trabajar tanto. Amy va detrás de ella, pidiendo que la escuche, y Setsuna sabe muy bien la razón.

Cuando Usagi entra a la habitación, y ve a Mamoru en la cama, luciendo un poco enfadado por estar ahí, la rubia deja salir el aire que tenía conteniendo desde que llegó al hospital.

- ¡Mamo-chan! – Usagi se dirige a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Amy y Setsuna se quedan en la puerta, observando todo detenidamente.

Mamoru se pone totalmente rígido cuando Usagi lo abraza, y frunce el entrecejo con duda.

- ¿Mamo-chan?- Usagi parece notarlo, y se separa del chico viéndolo con aprehensión.

- ¿Estás tratando de hacerme una broma, cabeza de chorlito? Porque déjame decirte que eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti.

Usagi siente como si alguien la ha abofeteado. ¿La llamó cabeza de chorlito? ¡Pero si hace años que no le decía así! ¡Desde que…!

Al ver a Amy, Usagi entiende todo. A pesar de que dicen que es muy distraída, no es necesario un genio para saber que esta pasando. Después de todo Usagi es la experta en cuanto a pérdida de memoria.

- Mamoru-san – interrumpe Amy – discúlpanos un momento.

Mamoru sacude su mano sin darle importancia al asunto. Parece incluso dudar de la razón por la cual de todas las personas, Usagi lo ha visitado al hospital y hasta lo abrazó. Debe ser una de esas bromas pesadas que la rubia siempre intenta hacer.

Setsuna ve con comprensión a Usagi, que no deja de tocar su vientre con temor. Debe ser un golpe muy duro enterarte que tu esposo no tiene idea de tu existencia, y sobretodo de que esperan un hijo.

- Usagi-chan – Amy toca el hombro de la rubia con comprensión – Mamoru-san se golpeó la cabeza con el volante… aun no entendemos el proceso, pero sus memorias de los últimos 7 años aproximadamente, se han ido. Lo último que recuerda es la Universidad, y pues como ya viste, no tiene memorias de su relación. Lo siento mucho Usagi, de verdad…

Amy abraza a su amiga con fuerza, la cual sigue totalmente paralizada. Setsuna sin embargo está sorprendida. Se suponía que la pérdida de memoria sería total. Mamoru no recordaría nada de su pasado, como cuando era niño. ¿Qué pudo cambiar en el destino, para dejar que Mamoru conservara esos recuerdos específicamente?

- ¿Y que se puede hacer, Amy? ¿Puedo usar el cristal de Plata? – Usagi muerde su labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- No lo recomiendo Usagi. Es probable que vaya a recordar poco a poco. Pero no puedes usar el cristal, puede dañarte, o afectar a Chibi-usa.

- ¿Entonces qué, Amy? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí, viendo como mi esposo piensa que soy solo una molestia?

Setsuna sabe que debe darle tiempo a Usagi para adaptarse a la situación. Claro que es imposible, y entonces la guardiana del tiempo se pregunta que es peor ¿No recordar al amor de tu vida, o estar con esa persona sin que ella te recuerde?

Tiempo. Ese es su dominio. Y por eso sabe que ahora no lo tienen. Usagi tiene que hacerse a la idea de las cosas, porque si se aferra a Mamoru, los dos se hundirán.

- Usagi-chan, ¿Tienes con quien quedarte? – Setsuna sabe que lucirá cruel ante la princesa, pero tiene que intervenir antes de que esto se derrumbe – Mamoru-san no recuerda vivir contigo. Para que una persona recuerde, tiene que seguir su vida cotidiana. No podemos darle información que no sabe, porque lo confundirá y podría bloquear los recuerdos.

- Parece que sabes mucho del tema, Setsuna – Amy la ve con duda.

_Al vivir los eventos una y otra vez, te haces experta_, piensa Setsuna.

- Tal vez puedas dejarlo por este día aquí, Amy-chan – Setsuna no dice nada sobre el comentario de la chica – así nos dará tiempo de…

- No puedo. ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Mamoru tiene que recordar!

Usagi corre de nuevo a la habitación, seguida de Amy y Setsuna que tratan de detenerla. Al entrar, Mamoru las ve con curiosidad.

- ¿Ahora que quieres, cabeza de chorlito? ¿No tienes un examen que reprobar?

La dureza de las palabras de Mamoru hacen que Usagi se detenga en seco. Este no es su Mamo-chan. Esta es otra persona. No es el hombre que la mima, que la cuida, que daría su vida por ella. No es su Mamoru Chiba.

- Mamoru-san, como te dije, Usagi ya está en la Universidad. Ha cambiado desde tu último recuerdo – Amy lo ve con enojo, pensando _todos cambiamos_.

- ¿Así que lograste entrar a la Universidad? – Mamoru la ve con burla.

Usagi no puede estar en la misma habitación que este presumido. Sabe que en aquel entonces tanto Mamoru como ella actuaban como niños. Pero ahora que ha visto lo que el amor puede mostrar de una persona, Usagi siente que su Mamoru ha muerto. Que no va a regresar. La rubia sale sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Mamoru ve a Setsuna con duda.

- Soy Setsuna Meioh, Chiba-san. Soy una amiga de Amy-chan y de Usagi-chan.

- Oh… mucho gusto entonces.

- Un placer conocerlo.

- Mamoru-san, tendrás que quedarte por esta noche en observación.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que dijiste que serían solo dos horas!

- El médico de guardia prefirió asegurarse de que no habrá consecuencias después de ese golpe. Tu eres médico… quizás eventualmente te lleguen esos recuerdos – Amy ignora la mirada de desaprobación de Setsuna, ya que aunque Mercury sabía que no debió comentarle a Mamoru sobre aspectos de su vida que no recuerda, la chica no pudo contenerse.

Mamoru frota sus sienes con confusión. Amy Mizuno le ha informado que es un médico, que se graduó hace tiempo, que trabaja en el hospital de Tokio… pero no ha mencionado nada de su vida personal. Si tiene amigos. Si tiene alguna novia. Cuando vio su mano izquierda con detenimiento, podía jurar que vio una marca de anillo en su dedo anular. ¿Estará casado? No, pero su esposa ya hubiera ido al hospital si así fuera. ¿O no? ¿Qué tal si se había divorciado? Son demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas en este momento.

Setsuna encuentra a Usagi llorando en la recepción, con su celular en la mano. Debió haberle hablado a las demás chicas.

- Usagi-chan, estoy segura de que Mamoru-san recordará todo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Usagi la ve con los ojos empapados de lágrimas - ¿Puedes asegurarme que me recordará?

- Siempre lo ha hecho.

- Amy dice que siempre hay una excepción para todo. ¿Qué tal si no me recuerda? ¿Qué tal si tengo que educar a Chibi-usa yo sola?

- Usagi-chan… - Setsuna realmente no tiene idea de que decir para reconfortar a la rubia.

- Hable con Mako-chan. Me quedaré con ella un tiempo. ¿Cómo es que mi vida se ha desmoronado en tan poco tiempo Setsuna?

La mujer solo abraza a Usagi con cariño. Siempre ha sido así. Desde el encuentro con Beryl, solo se necesitan dos minutos para destruir todo lo que ha construido. Por una batalla, por un accidente, por un enemigo. Dos minutos, y las memorias se han ido.

Setsuna espera pacientemente a que llegue el resto de las Scouts, consolando a Usagi. La chica, aunque sigue llorando, parece estar mas calmada.

La primera en hacer su aparición es Rei Hino. Sin decir nada a Setsuna, toma a Usagi en sus brazos.

- No me recuerda, Rei – Usagi solloza – lo he perdido.

- Deja de estar diciendo tonterías –regaña Rei - ¿Y qué si Mamoru no te recuerda? ¡Han superado peores cosas!

- Rei, no sé si podré… Me siento tan sola…

- Argh, ya basta Usagi. No puedes deprimirte. ¿Dónde está la Usagi que lucha por lo que quiere? ¿La que nos ha salvado tantas veces porque es tan terca que tiene que lograr las cosas? ¡Si sigues así, voy a castigarte en el nombre de Marte!

Usagi sonríe levemente, y Setsuna ahora entiende como es que Sailor Mars siempre fue, y siempre será, la mejor amiga de la princesa.

* * *

_- ¡Princesa! ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_- ¡Mars! Pensé que estarías haciendo guardia en el jardín principal._

_- Vi como decidió escaparse de la cena. La princesa que conozco jamás se salta una comida – Mars la ve con afecto._

_- ¡Hey! – se queja Serenity._

_Ambas voltean al escuchar un ruido cercano, y Mars se dispone a lanzar su ataque al intruso. La princesa de fuego se queda de piedra al ver que Serenity la toma del brazo._

_- ¡No Mars! ¡No le hagas daño!_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Serenity…!_

_Cuando Mars voltea al frente, nota al príncipe Endymion de pie, observándolas con aprehensión._

_- ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí? ¡Ningún terrestre es bienvenido al reino de la Luna! _

_- Mars… - Serenity la ve con tristeza._

_Mars finalmente entiende todo. Las escapadas de Serenity. Los pasos que las otras Sailors afirman escuchar. La mirada perdida que la princesa tiene cuando habla con la reina. El rechazo de Serenity a casarse con el príncipe Damon. _

_Serenity se ha enamorado de Endymion._

_Y lo peor es que el príncipe de la Tierra parece estar en el mismo predicamento._

_Mars no es como Venus, la que se autoclama Diosa del amor. No es práctica como Jupiter, ni analítica como Mercury. Ella es una guerrera. Ella lucha por lo que es correcto. Y sabe que lo correcto es advertirle a Endymion que si vuelve a poner un pie en el palacio, lo va a convertir en cenizas. Sabe que tiene que defender el palacio ante la inminente guerra que se viene con los terrestres. _

_- Vete – le dice en voz baja Mars a Serenity – te cubriré con la reina si te busca._

_- Mars…_

_- ¡Solo vete!_

_Sin decir nada más, Serenity se acerca a Endymion, tomándolo de la mano. Endymion ve a Mars detenidamente, y le susurra un 'gracias'._

_Mars sabe que todos van a pagar por este amor. Quizás con sus vidas. Pero incluso ella, que no tiene la intuición de Venus, la lógica de Mercury o la firmeza de Jupiter, sabe que no se puede hacer nada para evitar el amor entre Serenity y Endymion._

_Solo que ese amor los llevará a todos a la perdición._

* * *

- Tal vez si le damos otro golpe en la cabeza, Mamoru recuerde todo – Mako pone algunas cosas de Usagi en una caja – me propongo como voluntaria para hacerlo.

- Aunque en teoría parece buena idea, quizás termines por hacerlo olvidar mas – interviene Amy – sin mencionar que es ilegal y moralmente reprobable.

- ¿A quien le importa lo legal? ¡Tenemos que hacer que Mamoru recuerde! – Minako se une al plan de Mako.

- Ahora lo importante son Usagi y Chibi-usa. Nos preocuparemos por Mamoru después – interviene Rei.

- ¿Y si usa el cristal de plata? – Artemis sugiere.

- No – Rei interrumpe antes de que las demás opinen – necesita mucha energía, y no sabemos si funcionará. El cristal de plata queda fuera de discusión.

Las chicas terminan de empacar las cosas de Usagi, viendo el departamento casi semi-vacío.

- Esto si que es deprimente – suspira Minako.

- Mamoru nunca se apegaba a las cosas, su departamento tenía lo básico – justifica Amy.

- Aun así… es deprimente.

* * *

_- Reina Serenity – Mercury hace una reverencia._

_- Mercury. Tengo una misión para ti._

_- ¿Si? _

_- Quiero que vigiles a Serenity._

_- ¿Qué? ¿La princesa? _

_- Me temo que si. Ha estado muy extraña últimamente. Sabes que rechazó la propuesta matrimonial de Damon, y en general la he visto ausente. Mucho me temo que mi hija va a cometer una tontería, y debemos detenerla._

_Mercury no sabe bien que contestar. También ha notado esos cambios en la princesa, pero no se sentía cómoda espiando a Serenity. _

_- Quiero que te asegures de que Serenity se mantenga alejada de cualquier contacto con la Tierra._

_Y finalmente Mercury sabe a lo que se refiere la reina. El príncipe Endymion._

* * *

- Vamos Usa-chan, anímate – Mako trata de alegrar a la chica – no será tan malo que seamos compañeras de cuarto. Hasta podremos hacer pijamadas.

Usagi sostenía una foto de su boda con Mamoru. Haber quitado todo eso del departamento de su esposo fue muy duro. Fue como salir de su vida voluntariamente.

- Mako, solo quiero dormir. Y despertar cuando Mamoru me recuerde. Y recuerde a Chibi-usa.

- Usa-chan, sabes que a Chibi-usa no le hace nada bien que estés así. Hazlo por ella, anda.

Eso parece hacer reaccionar a Usagi, la cual levanta su mirada aun triste, pero frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tienes razón Mako. Chibi-Usa no tiene la culpa de nada. No puedo deprimirme.

- ¡Exacto! Además quien sabe, quizás Mamoru recuerde mucho antes. No pierdas la esperanza, Usa-chan. Tu siempre has sido muy optimista.

* * *

_- ¡Trueno de Jupiter!_

_Jupiter descubrió a un intruso en el jardín. No iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácil. Al ver que el extraño solo uso su espada para defenderse del ataque, Jupiter se dispone a repetir su trueno, hasta que ve a Serenity saliendo de las sombras._

_- ¡Princesa!_

_- Jupiter, por favor, detente._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un intruso!_

_- No lo es. Es el príncipe Endymion._

_- ¡Eso es aun peor! ¡Estamos en guerra con los terrestres! ¡Aléjate de la princesa! – Jupiter se acerca con furia, dispuesta a darle una lección a Endymion._

_- ¡No! ¡Jupiter, basta! ¡Endymion está de nuestra parte! _

_- ¡Princesa! ¿Qué le hiciste? _

_- No me hizo nada. Endymion y yo nos amamos Jupiter. Y podemos detener la guerra. Por favor. Confía en mi…_

_Jupiter ve con duda a la princesa, y al levantar su mirada y cruzarla con Endymion al menos reconoce que el príncipe se ve enamorado de su princesa. Pero el amor no es suficiente para detener un conflicto tan avanzado. _

_- Todo estará bien, Jupiter. Te lo prometo._

_Jupiter sabe que es tonto confiar en la palabra de la princesa. ¿Qué sabe ella de batallas? Pero al verla tan segura… no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que de verdad todo estaría bien._

_Y ese error les costará muy caro._

* * *

Cuando se unió a las Scouts, Minako Aino se dispuso a poner una distancia entre ellas. Después de todo era Sailor V, y tenía más experiencia. Y de seguro el resto de las Sailors pensaba que era presumida, como todas sus compañeras de escuela siempre afirmaban.

Pero la princesa fue quien la integro, y la hizo ver que las Scouts tienen sus propias cargas sobrellevando mejor esa vida de peleas cuando están juntas.

Por eso ahora que ve como Usagi esta desmoronándose por lo que pasó con Mamoru, Minako siente que debe hacer algo. Mako es una buena compañía, pero vamos, no se compara con ella, la Diosa del amor.

Aun cuando Mamoru no recuerde a Usagi, el sentimiento de amor que tiene por su princesa aflorará. Tal vez la mente no recuerde, pero el corazón si.

* * *

_- No entiendo porque la reina invitó a los terrestres al baile._

_- Está tratando de evitar una guerra – Jupiter las ve con cuidado – no sé si lo logre._

_- Los terrestres no quieren nada con nosotros – intercede Mercury – esto será una pérdida de tiempo._

_- De cualquier modo nuestro trabajo no es criticar las decisiones de la reina – Venus las ve con dureza – sino proteger el palacio._

_Todas las Scouts guardan silencio al escuchar las palabras de su líder. Venus siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para calmar los ánimos. _

_- Tal vez podríamos ir con Sailor Pluto – Mercury sugiere._

_- Pluto es del sistema solar exterior. No es nuestro problema. _

_- Pero los rumores dicen que ella puede ver el futuro. Que sabe que pasará._

_- Y por lo mismo no nos importa – Venus suspira – tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Solo estén alertas, y den lo mejor para proteger el palacio. Lo que suceda no está en nuestras manos._

_Venus voltea a su izquierda, notando a la princesa de la mano del príncipe Damon. La rubia respinga su nariz en desaprobación. Damon no es el adecuado para Serenity, en definitiva._

_A la hora del baile, Venus recorre el salón esperando ver a alguno de los guardias del palacio para indicarles que vayan a la parte frontal, cuando ve a Serenity con un hombre alto, de cabello negro._

_- Soy la princesa Serenity – la chica sonríe cálidamente._

_- Todos en la Tierra sabemos quien es usted, princesa – el hombre besa la mano de Serenity – y su belleza es incomparable. Soy el príncipe Endymion, a sus pies._

_Y Venus lo ve. Esa conexión del primer amor, esa chispa, ese candor. El príncipe Endymion no habla metafóricamente. Esta a la merced de la princesa, porque se ha enamorado de ella._

_Venus es la primera en saber que el príncipe y la princesa se han enamorado. Y es la última en atacar a Beryl, porque sabe que eso significará… morir por defender el amor de Serenity._

* * *

- Vamos, Usagi-chan, tienes que distraerte – Minako jala a Usagi para entrar al restaurante.

Han pasado 3 días desde el accidente de Mamoru. Amy les dijo que se le había dado de alta, y que es lo último que supo de él. Motoki les ha dicho a grandes rasgos los problemas que ha tenido su amigo para adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero Mina sabe que eso lastima más a Usagi.

- No tengo ganas, Mina.

- Nada de eso. Tienes que salir de vez en cuando.

Unazuki y Motoki están enterados de la situación con Mamoru, así que solo ven a Usagi con cierta comprensión.

- ¿Cómo estas, Usa-chan? – Unazuki la abraza fuertemente.

- Podría estar mejor…

- Hey, pero mira que no debes ponerte triste, Usa. No quiero ver a mi hermanita tan deprimida – Motoki la besa en la mejilla.

- Si, es lo que todos me dicen – la rubia sonríe débilmente.

- Además le puede hacer daño a tu bebé, Usa-chan – Unazuki pone una mano en el vientre de Usagi.

- ¿Usagi está embarazada?

Todos se congelan en su lugar, sin saber que hacer. Mamoru Chiba esta de pie detrás de ellos, viéndolos con sorpresa.


	3. Capítulo 2

A/N: Voy a traducir este fic en inglés a petición de una amiga que le gustaría leerlo en su idioma natal, pero no sé si voy a seguir actualizando este fic en español, o lo terminaré en inglés. De cualquier modo agradezco mucho los comentarios y a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo hasta este punto, y espero disfruten la actualización.

**Nota Introductoria: Lo que esta en Cursiva son los eventos pasados. **

* * *

Mamoru se sentía como un intruso en su propio departamento. Aún cuando no había muchas cosas diferentes, sentía que faltaba algo. Se veía vacío, y no entendía que era lo que faltaba. Por esa razón decidió salir y visitar lugares conocidos, esperando que eso desatara algún recuerdo, el que sea.

Por eso cuando entró a la cafetería donde trabajaba Unazuki, la hermana de Motoki, lo último que esperaba era ver a Usagi, y peor, escuchar que al parecer estaba embarazada. Todos lo veían con sorpresa, como si esperaran una reacción en particular en él. Claro, le sorprendía que la cabeza de chorlito estuviera casada, pero bueno, al parecer ya no era la chiquilla de 14 que él recordaba, sino una mujer adulta. Era lógico que eso sucediera eventualmente. Aún así por alguna razón no le gustaba esto. No le gustaba la idea de Usagi casada.

- Mamoru – Mina dice con calma – si Usagi está embarazada no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Mina! – regaña Usagi.

- Solo era curiosidad – se defiende Mamoru - ¿Y quien ha sido el que tiene la desgracia de estar casado, contigo, Odango?

Usagi se pone totalmente pálida, mientras que Minako lo fulmina con la mirada e incluso Motoki y Unazuki lo ven con dureza. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

- Mejor nos vemos luego – se despide Usagi con tristeza – Chiba-san, que bueno que te sientas mejor.

El escuchar que Usagi usa su apellido hace que Mamoru sienta una punzada de culpa. Quizás el papá del bebé de Odango la abandonó, eso explicaría porque todos lo vieron con furia cuando mencionó el tema y porque Usagi no trae puesto anillo en su dedo. Ya no tenía 18 años, ¿Por qué seguía actuando así con Odango? Los dos eran adultos, pueden superar sus viejas rencillas. Incluso Mamoru reflexiona que a él no le cae mal Usagi, siempre le ha parecido floja y un poco atolondrada, pero de buen corazón. Y a final de cuentas eso es lo importante.

- Discúlpame Usagi, no quise molestarte – dice Mamoru en un tono bajo, haciendo que todos lo vean con duda.

- No te preocupes, tu no sabes nada de mi ahora – Usagi le sonríe con tristeza.

Sin saber porque esas palabras hicieron eco en Mamoru. Como si Usagi quisiera decir algo mas con eso, pero no podía entender que. Desde que vio a la rubia en el hospital, Mamoru siente que hay algo en su vida que es muy importante, sin embargo no entiende que.

- Pero me gustaría saber – se apresura a decir Mamoru - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu vida? Así podríamos conocernos mejor.

No sabe quien está mas sorprendido de su propuesta, si Usagi o él mismo. Es como si de repente Mamoru tuviera la necesidad de saber de la rubia. De cuidarla y protegerla. Quizás sea porque está embarazada y vulnerable. Y si alguien sabe lo que es sentirse vulnerable en estos momentos, es él.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Chiba-san – Usagi sacude su cabeza.

- Oh, vamos, Odango. Incluso te invitaré lo que quieras.

Mamoru ve como Usagi sonríe levemente, como si añorara algo.

- Creo que es buena idea, Usagi-chan – intercede Mina, lo cual extraña a Mamoru. La amiga de Usagi quería matarlo hace cinco minutos, ¿Y ahora estaba de acuerdo en que pasaran tiempo juntos? No que se quejara, pero si era raro.

- Si, Usa, Mamoru también está pasando por momentos difíciles – apoya Motoki – quizás los dos puedan apoyarse.

Al final Usagi cedió ante la presión de todos, y tomó asiento en una de las mesas, seguida de Mamoru, el cual la observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas de embarazo? – pregunta Mamoru para iniciar la plática.

- Tres meses – dice ella con cierto pesar.

- No se te notan – agrega Mamoru sin saber porque tiene la necesidad de hacerla sentir bien.

- Gracias, pero según Rei, si sigo comiendo mucho me pondré como pelota.

- No le hagas caso, las embarazadas tienen derecho a comer lo que desean.

- Chiba-san…

- Llámame Mamoru, Odango, me siento incómodo cuando actúas tan formal. Me da la impresión de que estás enferma cuando no me dices 'idiota presumido', pero supongo que ahora no me llamarás así en consideración a mi memoria, ¿Verdad?

Eso desprendió una sonrisa en Usagi.

- Quien sabe, eso puede hacerte recordar, ¿No?

- Oh, si quieres intentarlo, está bien, pero no me hago responsable si yo te pongo apodos cuando tu estomago se empiece a notar – advierte Mamoru en tono alegre.

Ambos siguen conversando de cosas sencillas, mas que nada de cómo Mamoru se ha ido adaptando al asunto de no tener memoria. Mamoru quiere preguntar sobre el padre del niño que Usagi espera, pero sabe que sería imprudente. La chica apenas estaba abriéndose y comenzaba a actuar como la Usagi que Mamoru recordaba. No quería asustarla en otra vez cerrarse a mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Y jamás pensó que admitiría que extraña la sonrisa de la rubia, pero así era.

- Mako siempre me consiente y me prepara comida – sigue hablando Usagi – me gusta mucho vivir con ella.

- ¿Y el papá del niño? – Mamoru podría golpearse a si mismo. Dijo que no iba a sacar el tema, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Usagi se tensa inmediatamente, y Mamoru siente la necesidad de buscar a alguien que lo patee por ser tan imprudente. Minako de seguro estaría dispuesta.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de él? – Usagi lo ve con duda.

- Eres una persona que merece tener a alguien a su lado, Odango, y si el papá de ese niño no está contigo, mas vale que sea por algo que lo merezca. ¿Está en el ejército? ¿Es agente secreto?

- Digamos que por ahora no puede estar conmigo. No es porque él quiera abandonarnos a Chibi-Usa y a mi, es solo que en ocasiones pareciera que ni nos recuerda.

- Eso es idiota, ¿Quién no recordaría a su esposa y a su hijo?

- Te sorprendería saber. Pero no importa, yo puedo sola con Chibi-Usa, no necesito un hombre a mi lado.

En eso la rubia tiene razón. Ella siempre ha sido muy autosuficiente, Mamoru aun recuerda esas patadas que le había dado cuando la molestaba en exceso. Sin embargo Mamoru trata de forzar su mente a recordar, las palabras de Usagi evocaron en él un sentimiento de protección, y no tenía ni idea de porque.

- ¿Y como es que sabes que tendrás niña? Aun es muy pronto para saber – pregunta Mamoru extrañado.

- Digamos que es una corazonada – ella sonríe.

Mamoru estaba a punto de debatir el punto, cuando ve entrar al lugar a un chico rubio y alto, seguido de una mujer muy guapa, de cabello aguamarina.

_Si te atreves a lastimar a la princesa, te vas a arrepentir._

Mamoru sacude su cabeza, con duda. ¿Qué fue eso? Esas palabras le vinieron a la mente cuando vio al par que entró al lugar, pero no tiene idea de que signifique.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio se acerca a su mesa.

- Cabeza de bombón – le dice el chico a Usagi - ¿Cómo estas?

- ¡Hola, Haruka! – Usagi se pone de pie, abrazando al muchacho, lo que hace que Mamoru frunza el entrecejo. ¿Quién demonios era este tipo?

De repente Mamoru siente una furia que lo invade. ¿Podrá ser este tipo el bastardo que deja a Usagi a su suerte? ¿Qué no parece importarle su hijo? Mamoru se pone de pie rápidamente, sin saber exactamente que lo está motivando a pedir explicaciones de cosas que ni siquiera deberían importarle.

Pero el punto es que todo lo que concierne a Usagi le importa. Ella está vulnerable, no va a dejar que se aprovechen de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunta con brusquedad Mamoru.

El rubio ve a Mamoru con desdén, como si lo estuviera juzgando con su mirada. Para sorpresa de Mamoru, el tipo lo ignora y sigue hablando con Usagi como si él no existiera.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! – Mamoru se pone delante de Usagi.

- Mamoru-san… – Usagi dice con aprehensión.

- Eso a ti no te importa – interrumpe el rubio a Usagi, y Mamoru nota que esa voz de parece mucho a la que resonó en su cabeza hace unos momentos.

- ¿Eres el papá del bebé de Usagi? – Mamoru esta dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo a este idiota si responde que lo es.

- Y si lo fuera, ¿A ti que más te da? – el rubio parece dispuesto a responder el golpe si Mamoru hace un movimiento.

- ¡Haruka! – dicen Usagi y la chica que está al lado del rubio.

- Vamos a sentarnos allá, Usagi-chan – dice la chica sonriendo – nos vemos después.

- Gracias, Michiru-san – dice Usagi.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero una mirada de la chica lo hace recapacitar y solo ve a Mamoru con enojo antes de ser jalado a una mesa alejada de la de ellos. Usagi se sienta de nuevo, suspirando.

- Pero en que pensabas, baka – lo regaña Usagi – retando a Haruka así.

- Alguien tiene que protegerte, ¿No? – se defiende Mamoru, sin realmente escuchar lo que acaba de salir de su boca.

Usagi lo ve con sorpresa, pero después niega con la cabeza.

- Haruka es pareja de Michiru-san, baka – dice Usagi riendo – así que no es el papá de mi bebé.

- Pues que falta de respeto, tratarte con esa familiaridad delante de su novia.

- Mira, en primera, Haruka es una persona muy cercana a mi. Siempre me ha protegido. Y en segunda, es una mujer, así que no hay problema con la confianza con la que me trata.

- ¿ES UNA MUJER? – Mamoru casi se desmaya. ¡Estuvo a punto de golpear a una mujer!

- ¡Aun así podría vencerte, idiota! – le grita la tal Haruka desde la otra mesa.

Quizás tenga razón, después de todo Mamoru no golpearía jamás a una mujer.

- Ya deja de buscar problemas, Mamoru-san – Usagi lo ve con dulzura.

- Tu eres la que atraes problemas, Odango. Yo solo me veo atrapado en ellos.

- Baka, tu empezaste a gritar – reta Usagi.

- Tu eres su amiga.

- Tu eres el que se mete donde no lo llaman.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato sobre quien era responsable de las cosas, hasta que Mamoru se dio cuenta de que tenía cita con el médico para ver la evolución de su caso. Se despidieron, y Mamoru no sabe que lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero abrazó a Usagi fuertemente. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, tenía la sensación de querer quedarse así para siempre. De no dejarla ir.

Lo cual era ridículo porque bueno, Odango era bonita y graciosa, pero era muy pequeña para él. Seguía siendo una niña ante sus ojos.

Cuando Mamoru salió del lugar, Usagi fue abordada por Haruka y Michiru. Por supuesto que estaban enteradas de todo. Setsuna debió informarles con detalle.

- ¿Cómo estas, Usagi-chan? – Michiru la ve con comprensión.

- No es tan malo, chicas – trata de tranquilizarlas Usagi.

- No me gusta esto, cabeza de bombón. El príncipe no debería estar actuando así. Déjanos intervenir, por favor – Haruka la ve con desesperación.

- No, Haruka. Nadie debe intervenir en esto. Confíen en mi, ¿Está bien?

- Claro que confiamos en ti, Usagi-chan… pero ver al príncipe así…

- Y verte a ti así – agrega Haruka – nuestro deber es protegerte.

- Pensé que a las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar exterior no les importaba la Princesa de la Luna – sonríe Usagi.

- Pero a Michiru y a mi nos importa Usagi – Haruka sonríe también de manera triste.

Usagi asiente, abrazando a Haruka. Tuvieron sus diferencias, pero ahora están unidas, y la apoyan en todo lo que decida hacer. Lastima que ni la propia Usagi sabe que es lo que debe hacer ahora.

Usagi estaba totalmente deprimida. A estas alturas no sabía si era mejor tener a Mamoru con ella aunque la tratara como niña, o mejor sacarlo de su vida. Ambas opciones eran dolorosas, pero no sabía cual era más. Mako la veía con comprensión.

- Usagi, sé que Rei nos prohibió usar el cristal de plata, pero si Minako lo aprueba, podemos hacerlo…

- Se necesita mucha energía para hacer recordar a Mamoru, Mako. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que funcionará. No quiero arriesgar a Chibi-Usa para nada.

- ¿Y que hay de Luna y Artemis? Quizás ellos puedan hacerlo recordar.

- Ellos tienen que obedecer las reglas, Mako – Minako entra de nuevo a la sala, cargando una bandeja con refrescos – la Reina fue muy específica. Solo pueden traer las memorias de las Scouts si hay algún peligro. Mamoru no pertenece a las guerreras, y además no hay una justificación para hacerlo recordar. Debe hacerlo solo.

Mako asiente. Aun cuando Mina sea igual que Usagi en cuanto a lo escolar, cuando debe asumir el mando, lo hace sin chistar.

* * *

_- Decirle a la Reina. Es lo que debemos hacer – Mars ve a todas con enojo._

_- Serenity nos pidió guardar el secreto, Mars – Mercury suspira – no podemos traicionarla._

_- Ella está traicionando al reino con este asunto – Mars deja que una pequeña flama salga de su mano._

_- Se supone que eres su mejor amiga, ¿No? – Jupiter interviene - ¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan presurosa de delatarla?_

_- Es por ella que lo hago. ¿Crees que me gusta saber que va a morir si sigue con Endymion? Porque es lo que pasará si esto continúa. Todos moriremos._

_- ¿Estás dispuesta a perder la amistad de Serenity por esto? – Jupiter la confronta._

_- No soy su amiga, Jupiter. Soy su guardiana. Y mi deber es protegerla, le guste o no – Mars parece resignada – puedo vivir con el hecho de que me odie. Sin embargo, jamás me perdonaría si ella muere porque fallé en protegerla._

_- Creo que estás adelantándote, Mars – trata de razonar Mercury – Endymion puede hacer una diferencia con los Terrestres._

_- No me importa si ustedes se tragan el cuento de que todo se podrá arreglar entre la Luna y la Tierra. Iré con la Reina y es mi última palabra._

_- Tu no harás nada – habla finalmente Venus._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oíste. No harás nada. Tu deber es proteger a Serenity, entonces hazlo. Pero nadie hablará con la Reina, mas que yo, ¿Esta claro?_

_- Pero Venus…_

_Venus las ve a todas con fuerza, haciendo que guarden silencio en automático. Venus es la líder de las Scouts. La obedecerán hasta el fin._

* * *

Amy está sorprendida de ver a Mamoru cargando las bolsas de Usagi cuando se los encuentra en el centro comercial. Mamoru aun no recuerda nada, y al verlos así es como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si Mamoru aun estuviera con ellos.

- Usagi-chan – saluda Amy - ¿Cómo estás?

- Amy-chan – Usagi la ve con alegría – dile a este baka que soy capaz de cargar mis propias cosas.

- Está embarazada, no debe hacer esfuerzos – dice Mamoru secamente.

Amy sonríe levemente. Aun sin sus memorias, Mamoru siempre cuidará de la princesa. Como su corazón lo pide.

- Usagi-chan tiene razón, Mamoru-san, puede hacerlo, su embarazo aun no está avanzado, y el ejercicio es benéfico para ella.

Mamoru parecía querer discutir, pero al final solo guarda silencio. De seguro iba a debatirle que una chica de secundaria poco sabe de eso, sin embargo Amy ahora es estudiante de medicina, y sabe incluso mas que el mismo Mamoru que no recuerda nada de su formación académica.

- De cualquier modo no parece adecuado que ella lo haga – sigue obstinado Mamoru.

- ¿Y como es que están los dos aquí? – Amy los ve con duda - ¿Decidieron venir de compras juntos?

- No, nos encontramos – Mamoru dice rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar que Amy sospechara algo.

- Ya le dije a Mamoru que vaya a hacer sus cosas, pero sigue terco en estar pegado conmigo.

- Odango, eras una amenaza cuando no estabas embarazada, ahora debes ser doblemente torpe.

- ¡Tu eres doblemente insoportable y no tienes excusa para ello! – Usagi saca su lengua en reproche.

Amy los ve con calma. Tal vez no todo este perdido. Tal vez hay una pequeña esperanza para que esto tenga un final feliz, como lo merecen después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

_- Mercury._

_Mercury se extraña de ver a la Princesa en el jardín. A esta hora generalmente se escabulle a ver a Endymion. Era un secreto a voces todo esto, pero Venus ha prohibido que ellas intervengan. _

_- Princesa… _

_- Mercury, quiero preguntarte algo._

_Asintiendo, Mercury ve con detenimiento a Serenity. Es raro que la Princesa la busque a ella para algún tipo de consejo. Mars era su mejor amiga, Jupiter era mas emocional y Venus era mas comprensiva. Mercury era analítica y lógica, por lo tanto, era la que tenía un poco mas distancia con Serenity. Mercury la respetaba, y Serenity la apreciaba, pero no eran cercanas ni mucho menos podrían llamarse amigas._

_- ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? ¿Entre la Luna y la Tierra?_

_De todas las preguntas que Serenity pudo hacerle, esta es la más inesperada. Quizás por eso la Princesa acudió a ella, porque Mercury es honesta. Dirá las cosas como son, porque no tiene sentido mentir. Sobretodo cuando el resultado es así de obvio._

_Sin embargo al ver la mirada de Serenity, Mercury siente que por primera vez dejará su naturaleza, y mentirá para darle esperanza a la Princesa. No puede romper el corazón de Serenity, cuando sabe que sin importar lo que ella diga, las cosas ya están marcadas. En el momento que Serenity se enamoró de Endymion, todos se condenaron._

_- Creo que usted tiene la capacidad de hacer reflexionar a los Terrestres, Princesa – Mercury sonríe por primera vez a Serenity - si usted se lo propone, logrará cambiar las cosas._

_La Princesa sonríe abiertamente, y asiente._

_- Ojala y en nuestra siguiente vida podamos conocernos mejor, Mercury – dice Serenity en voz baja – me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga. _

_Mercury sabe que Serenity también sabe lo que pasará. Sabe que morirán. Pero eso no cambiará que Mercury defenderá a su Princesa hasta el final. Solo espera tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor en su siguiente vida. A Mercury también le hubiera gustado ser amiga de la Princesa._

_Afortunadamente, Mercury fue la segunda Scout en despertar cuando renacieron en Tokio. Y por ende, la primera amiga de Usagi en la aventura de defender la Tierra._

* * *

Cuando Mamoru dejó a Usagi en casa de Mako, donde ya estaban Minako y Rei, Amy los acompañó para poder platicar con la rubia. Todo el camino fueron discutiendo, lo que le daba un poco de esperanza a Amy. Mako también parece percibirlo.

- Usagi, no te había visto así de contenta desde que Mamoru tuvo su accidente – dice Mako con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Aun cuando es difícil no poder abrazar a Mamo-chan o decirle que lo quiero, creo que comienza a tomarme cariño, ¿No? – la rubia se ilusiona – creo que no había considerado el hecho de que puedo reconquistarlo. Puede volverse a enamorar de mi.

- ¡Exacto! – Minako sonríe - ¡Y la Diosa del amor te ayudará!

- Podemos hacer que ustedes convivan mas – Mako sugiere – quizás eso ayude mucho.

- Sus memorias pueden despertar así – Amy agrega – vale la pena intentarlo.

- No estaría de mas un poco de escote, Usagi – Mina jala la blusa que Usagi trae puesta, mientras Mako niega con la cabeza.

- La inocencia de Usagi es la mejor arma, Mina – regaña Mako, dando un manotazo a Minako.

Amy ve a Rei de reojo, que hasta ahora ha estado callada. Ella sabe que Rei está aprehensiva con todo esto, y preferiría que Usagi no hablara con Mamoru para evitar que sufra. Siempre busca lo mejor para Usagi, aun cuando no lo admita abiertamente.

* * *

_- Mars, ¿Qué haces?_

_Mercury terminaba su ronda en el jardín cuando vio a Mars detrás de un árbol, viendo a Serenity y a Endymion._

_- Podría decirle a la Reina – murmura Mars._

_- Venus dijo que no. ¿Desobedecerás sus órdenes?_

_- Podría. Pero no lo haré. Míralos, Mercury._

_Mercury volteó al frente, notando a Serenity sonriendo ampliamente y Endymion besando su frente con afecto._

_- Están enamorados, Mars. _

_- Lo sé. Si vamos a morir, al menos la Princesa merece sentir felicidad y amor antes de hacerlo, ¿Verdad?_

_Mercury entiende el sentimiento de envidia que Mars parece proyectar. Ellas son guerreras. Aun cuando su debe siempre será primero, el saber que no sentirán eso tan profundo que Endymion y Serenity comparten les da melancolía. Morirán sin saber que es amar a otra persona._

_- Tal vez en otra vida tendremos una oportunidad…_

_- Tal vez…_

* * *

Usagi parece notar como Rei es la única que no ha dicho nada, y la ve con una sonrisa débil.

- Rei, ¿Qué dices?

Todas voltean con Rei, esperando su respuesta.

- '_**Operación: Enamorar a Mamoru'**_ entra en acción – dice Rei con una sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 3

A/N: ¡FELIZ 2011 A TODOS! Les deseo lo mejor en este año que inicia, y que sus vidas estén llenas de felicidad, salud y todos sus anhelos. Seguiré el fic en español, gracias a los que me dejaron sus amables comentarios, los valoro mucho.

_**Nota Introductoria: Lo que esta en Cursiva son los eventos pasados. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Contrario a lo que todos creían, Rei nunca estuvo enamorada de Mamoru. Si, le gustó en un tiempo, y bueno, salieron y lo consideró su 'novio'; incluso le preocupó más la suerte de Mamoru, que el despertar de su princesa. Tenía 14, al menos deberían entender que era una adolescente y que no buscaba causarle daño a Usagi. Después comprendió, cuando recuperó sus memorias, que el amor de Usagi y Mamoru trasciende tiempo y espacio. Era, es y siempre será destino entre ellos.

Mamoru no recordaba eso. Mamoru aun pensaba que ellos estaban saliendo, o al menos estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo. No le comentó nada a Usagi porque no quería lastimarla, pero Mamoru le preguntó si aun seguían saliendo. Amy era la única que sabía esto, si le decía a Minako probablemente se le iría la lengua frente a Usagi, y Makoto buscaría golpearlo.

Fue difícil hacerle entender a Mamoru que ellos ya no tenían nada que ver, y que ella no era la misma chica que conoció hace años. Mamoru sonrío y murmuró "lo mismo pasa con Odango". Rei quisiera que hubiera una solución fácil a esto, pero como siempre, nada en su vida es fácil.

* * *

_- ¿Qué buscas, Mars? – Mercury la ve con duda._

_- Mercury… si hacemos olvidar a Serenity, ¿Crees que todo volverá a la normalidad?_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Si hacemos que olvide a Endymion… que olvidé ese amor… ¿Volveremos a tener paz en el palacio?_

_- Venus ya te lo dijo, Mars – Mercury pone una mano en el hombro de la Scout – no podemos hacer nada._

_- Pero no es justo. No es justo para nadie._

_- La vida de una guerrera nunca lo es – Mercury sonríe débilmente._

_- El corazón recuerda, aunque la mente no lo haga – dice Mars, evocando las palabras de Venus._

_- Esa es la única esperanza que tenemos, Mars – Mercury añade – si morimos… lo único que nos queda es pensar que nos reencontraremos algún día._

_- Y que encontraremos lo que Serenity encontró en Endymion, ¿Verdad?_

_- Y que encontraremos lo que Serenity encontró en Endymion – repite Mercury con seguridad._

_

* * *

_

Una gran desventaja en el plan de unir a Mamoru y Usagi es la terquedad del chico. Siempre ha sido obstinado, pero ahora se ha potencializado con su pérdida de memoria y su ansiedad al no saber nada de su vida pasada. Siempre pregunta a Motoki sobre lo que ha vivido, y Motoki suspira, diciéndole que no puede decirle nada. La frustración siempre ha hecho que Mamoru decida cosas tontas, así que las chicas se dividen para evitar que su príncipe haga una tontería.

Rei y Mako se aseguran de propiciar que Mamoru se encuentre con Usagi, y Mina y Amy harán que dicho encuentro se vuelva algo romántico.

- No quiero estar en una feria – Mamoru sigue quejándose una y otra vez.

- Mamoru, te hace bien distraerte – Motoki dice con suavidad, ya que ha sido un gran aliado de las chicas para lograr que Mamoru haga las cosas que ellas planean.

- ¡Que casualidad!

Todos voltean, notando a Usagi, Amy y Mina de pie.

- Odango, esta es la quinta vez que nos encontramos – Mamoru frunce el entrecejo – si no fuera porque es tonto, diría que me acosas.

- Quien querría acosarte, baka – dice Usagi, mostrando su lengua.

- Muy maduro, Odango.

- Mira quien lo dice.

Rei y Amy intercambian miradas. Al menos sus discusiones siguen siendo como antes.

- Bueno, ya – corta la discusión Makoto - ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos? Entre mas, la diversión aumenta.

- Eso es debatible – gruñe Mamoru, pero igual se pone al lado de Usagi.

Al verlos discutir de nuevo, Rei se pregunta si Mamoru sabe que él es Tuxedo Mask. Recordando, al principio Mamoru se transformaba sin saberlo, se dio cuenta de quien era cuando recuperó el primer cristal arcoíris. Mamoru no actuaba como si hubiera peligro, malignas o como si necesitara salvar el mundo. Quizás tampoco tenía memoria de su alter ego.

Rei no tenía idea si eso era aun mas triste, o en este punto, era lo mejor.

Makoto codea a Rei en el estomago, y ella se da cuenta de lo que le señala. Operación: Enamorar a Mamoru…. En acción.

- Me gustaría que me hicieran una caricatura – sugiere Rei.

- Escuché que una pintora muy famosa estaría por aquí el día de hoy – añade Amy.

- Si, es Margaret Sullivan.

- ¿Quién? – Mamoru frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Margaret Sullivan! – Unazuki sonríe – es la pintora del amor, ¿En serio estará aquí?

- Así es – Minako aplaude emocionada – ella apoya el amor, y bueno, puede distinguir a las parejas destinadas siempre. Les pide posar para sus cuadros y todo.

Las chicas se ven con complicidad, mientras Usagi les dirige una mirada de duda. No le dijeron a su princesa que habían localizado a Margaret y que le habían pedido el favor. Ella, al recordar a Usagi y como Mamoru y sus palabras la hicieron recapacitar sobre su autorretrato, accedió al escuchar la triste historia. Le dio gusto saber que Mamoru y Usagi finalmente habían quedado juntos, y ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Fue un reto explicarle todo sin hacerle saber que ellas eran las Sailor Scouts, pero funcionó.

Conforme se acercaban al lugar donde Margaret había acordado que estaría, se encontraron a un hombre joven que sonreía. Rei lo reconoció enseguida; es el agente de Margaret, y a su vez él la reconoció también y le guiño un ojo. Esto será perfecto.

- Ustedes dos se ven como una pareja enamorada – dice el hombre - ¿Les gustaría una pintura?

Rei siente que la sangre se le va totalmente del cuerpo. El hombre esta dirigiéndose a Usagi… y a Motoki. Sabía que debió mostrarle una foto de Mamoru al chico, pero se le escapó ese detalle.

- Pues… - Usagi sonríe nerviosamente.

- No es… - Motoki también no sabe como aclarar esto.

- Mira Odango, un perfecto extraño está haciendo tu sueño realidad. Pasa a que te pinten con Motoki, es la única forma en la que lo tendrás cerca – dice Mamoru con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto, Mamoru aun recuerda que Usagi al principio tenía un pequeño enamoramiento hacía Motoki.

- Pasen, ustedes son la pareja perfecta para mostrar el amor – el hombre sigue, al parecer sin notar la mirada de enojo que le dirige Rei.

El hombre empuja a Motoki y a Usagi a la carpa, sin que ninguna pueda evitarlo. Lo único que consuela a Rei es que Mamoru se ve molesto.

- Mamoru esta celoso, ya es algo ¿No? – susurra Minako.

- Queremos unirlos, no hacer que Mamoru sufra un ataque de celos – se queja Rei.

- Esos dos no son mutuamente exclusivos – dice Amy con un tono de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a esperar a Odango todo el día? – dice Mamoru con fastidio.

Rei sonríe. Al verlo así, le recuerda mucho al príncipe Endymion. Si hay algo que siempre ha caracterizado al príncipe son sus celos.

* * *

_- Quiero hablar contigo, Mars._

_Mars voltea rápidamente, invocando su fuego de Marte para cualquier emergencia que se pueda presentar. Al darse cuenta de que es solo Endymion, la Scout suspira y hace que las flamas desaparezcan.-_

_- No debe estar aquí, Príncipe – dice Mars con tono molesto._

_- Serenity es mi princesa._

_- Serenity es la princesa de la Luna. No es tuya – Mars está tentada a reducir a cenizas a este hombre que les ha complicado la vida._

_- Vi como la obligaste a estar todo el baile con Damon. _

_- Yo no la obligué. La reina ya sospecha demasiado con esa actitud que Serenity tiene últimamente. Lo menos que necesita ahora es confirmar este romance prohibido. Te estoy haciendo un favor, Endymion, debería agradecerlo._

_- Que te quede claro, Mars. No voy a permitir que la sigas alejando de mi. No me importan las consecuencias, si la vuelvo a ver al lado de Damon, sabrás de lo que soy capaz._

_Endymion se aleja, sin darle tiempo de contestar. Así que el príncipe de la Tierra es celoso. Tiene sentido, los terrestres siempre dejan que sus pasiones los dominen. Endymion no es la excepción._

_

* * *

_

Mamoru está celoso. Tendrán que usar eso a su beneficio.

* * *

Usagi abraza a Margaret en cuanto la ve. Hacía tanto que no sabía de ella, y siempre le da gusto reencontrarse con alguien que ayudó en sus tiempos de guerrera.

- Aun no puedo creer que las chicas te hayan contactado – Usagi dice al borde de las lágrimas.

- Cuando me dijeron tu situación, tenía que ayudarte, – Margaret le dice con calidez - ¿Pero que pasó? Pensé que Mamoru sería el que entraría contigo.

- Un pequeño error – Motoki dice con resignación.

- El hombre afuera asumió que Motoki y yo éramos la pareja perfecta – Usagi ríe débilmente.

- Oh Usagi-chan, cuanto lo siento. Debe ser difícil para ti.

Usagi trata de contener las lágrimas. Siempre ha sido difícil ser la única cargando todo el peso, desde siempre. Margaret sugiere hacer solo una pintura de ella, y la rubia asiente lentamente mas que nada porque no tiene ganas de salir de nuevo, y enfrentar su realidad: una vida sin Mamoru.

* * *

_- ¡Esto va a terminar en desastre! – Mars gritaba sin importar quien la escuchara._

_- Ya basta, hemos discutido esto bastante – Venus dice en un tono cansado._

_- ¿Soy la única que ve que esto no va a ser bueno para nadie?_

_- No, no lo eres._

_- ¿Cómo puede estar Serenity tan tranquila, sabiendo que moriremos por su pasión?_

_- Creo que ninguna entiende que Serenity va a vivir con esto siempre. Aun cuando reencarne, siempre vivirá sabiendo que su amor condenó a todos – Mercury suspira - ¿No es castigo suficiente?_

_Serenity no puede escuchar mas. Corre a su habitación, llorando con desolación. ¿Acaso no entendía nadie que su amor es mas fuerte que su deber? No puede renunciar a Mamoru. Lo ama demasiado para dejarlo ir. Y si esta pasión hace a todos miserables, entonces si muere, se encargara de que en su siguiente vida todos sean felices._

_En esta vida, Serenity será egoísta dejando que su amor haga que todos pierdan. En su siguiente vida, se dedicará a compensar a todos aquellos que de una y otra forma sufrieron por su decisión._

_Aun si le cuesta su felicidad, dará todo por los demás._

_

* * *

_

- Usagi, está hermosa – Minako dice con sorpresa.

- Luces como una princesa – Makoto toca la pintura con delicadeza.

Mamoru está sin palabras, lo que llama la atención de Usagi. Al verlo, nota que el chico esta con su mirada fija en la pintura que les está mostrando.

- Como… - Mamoru murmura.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mamoru-san? – Usagi lo ve con preocupación.

- En esa pintura… conozco ese vestido…

- No lo tienen en tu talla, baka – Usagi bromea nerviosamente.

- Odango, he visto ese vestido antes… ¿Qué es lo que tienes en los brazos? – Mamoru frunce el entrecejo.

- A mi hija. Margaret quiso pintar mi futuro… y así es como me veo – Usagi ve con tristeza a las chicas. No estaba mintiendo, es la forma en la que ve su futuro: sola con Chibi-Usa.

- ¿De nuevo con eso? Ni siquiera sabes si tendrás niña – Mamoru se queja.

- Es intuición femenina, baka, algo que tu obviamente no tienes.

- Como sea Odango, te digo que he visto antes ese vestido.

- Mamoru, es una pintura, no le des tanta importancia – dice Motoki.

Mamoru asiente, pero aun así le dirige miradas de recelo a la pintura. Usagi sabe la razón. Le pidió a Margaret pintarla con el vestido que usaría al ser la Neo-Reina. El que Mamoru piense que ha visto ese vestido antes pareciera ser un indicio positivo, pero para Usagi era solo una muestra mas de lo que perdió.

Ella lo dijo en su vida anterior. Si la felicidad de los demás consistía en su tristeza… pagaría el precio de su error.

* * *

Minako comienza a desesperarse de que ninguno de los planes que han hecho para que Usagi y Mamoru pasen tiempo juntos se ha realizado. Primero la pintura fue un fracaso, en el bote del amor tuvieron que subirse tres, y en la comida solo había una mesa disponible, por lo que todos tuvieron que sentarse juntos. Es casi como si el destino les dijera que no deben presionar las cosas.

Minako no era muy paciente. Sabe que Usagi y Mamoru son almas gemelas, y aun así no pueden estar juntos… es casi como su historia de vida, y por eso es la que empatiza mas con Usagi. Andrew en esta vida… Kunzite en la pasada.

* * *

_- Sabes que mi príncipe no se detendrá ante nada, ¿Verdad?_

_- Lo sé… dicen que la energía negativa está llenando a los terrestres – Venus ve con aprehensión al general de la Tierra._

_- No dejaremos que Endymion caiga, Venus. Quizás cuando esto termine, podamos también celebrar nuestro amor._

_- Moriremos, Kunzite. No creo que podamos 'celebrar' algo._

_- ¿Ya estas resignada a un futuro tan siniestro? – Kunzite la ve con tristeza._

_- Es el único que existe para nosotros._

_- Yo no me rindo, Venus. Haré lo que sea, pero serás mía._

_Venus sabe en el momento que Kunzite se aleja, que el general hará una tontería. No tiene idea que precisamente él será quien le de muerte con su decisión de unirse a Beryl._

_

* * *

_

Fue irónico que Kunzite haya decidido unirse a alguien más en su reencarnación… y ese hombre fuera similar en sus rasgos a Venus.

Finalmente Minako sabe que le queda una carta, y va a jugarla como sea.

- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna – sugiere la rubia.

- Ya es algo tarde – Mamoru frunce el entrecejo – y Usagi no debe esforzarse mucho.

Las chicas intercambian miradas. Aun sin saberlo, Mamoru siempre pone primero a Usagi.

- Estoy bien – Usagi dice calmadamente, pero un bostezo se le escapa.

- Claro que no lo estás, debes descansar – Mamoru dice con fuerza – vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

- Si, Usagi, que te lleve – dice Mako feliz – nosotras nos quedaremos un rato mas.

- Aun queremos subirnos a algunos juegos – Minako sigue la corriente – así todos ganamos.

- Chicas… - Usagi trata de detener el plan. Claramente no está funcionando como ellas esperan.

- Vamos, Usagi – Minako la ve con dulzura – no querrás irte sola…

- ¿La dejarían ir sola? – Mamoru las ve con enojo - ¿Qué clase de amigas son?

- Las peores – Minako sonríe – así que mejor te aseguras que llegue a casa a salvo. Hay muchos pervertidos por ahí.

Mamoru no dice nada, pero se pone al lado de Usagi de manera protectora. Mina sonríe de nuevo. Si tan solo fuera fácil que la mente y el corazón se conectaran de vez en cuando.

- Te veremos después, Usa – Mako le dice, despidiéndose.

Usagi asiente, y comienza a caminar al lado de Mamoru.

- ¿Crees que esto funcione? – Motoki pregunta con incredulidad.

- La mente necesita un empujoncito, es todo – Minako dice con convicción – vamos, hay que perder el tiempo un rato.

- ¿Montaña rusa? – sugiere Mako.

- Me leíste la mente – Minako asiente con entusiasmo.

Minako no sabe cuando encontrará el amor de nuevo, pero se asegurará de que Usagi no tenga la misma suerte que ella. No va a perderlo todo, ella mejor que nadie sabe como es eso… y no se lo desea a nadie.

* * *

Usagi camina en silencio seguida de Mamoru. Cuando están solos Usagi no sabe muy bien que decir. No tiene temas de conversación, no es como si Mamoru recordara algo… quizás podría comenzar por ahí.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Mamoru-san?

- ¿Eh?

- Si, desde que te dieron de alta… sé que debe ser difícil no recordar nada…

- ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo, Odango? – Mamoru dice con molestia – dudo que tu hayas pasado por lo mismo alguna vez.

Usagi siente una pequeña punzada en su corazón. Sabe que Mamoru no la recuerda, pero eso no significa que tiene que tratarla con esa dureza. La chica aprieta sus labios y comienza a acelerar el paso. Esto fue una mala idea.

- Espera, Usagi – Mamoru la llama – no quise decirlo así…

La rubia no contesta. Solo quiere asegurarse de alejarse lo mas rápido posible de Mamoru. No podía estar así, al lado de alguien que no tenía idea de su existencia, o de la importancia que él tenía en su vida. Ella daría todo por Mamoru… y si estar separados era mejor para él, ella tendría que respetarlo. Quizás en una forma extraña también era lo mejor para ella.

Mamoru la toma de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse. Usagi voltea tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué, Mamoru-san?

- No quise ser grosero – Mamoru dice tímidamente – es solo que aun tengo problemas para aceptar esto… no fue mi intención desquitarme contigo.

- Mamoru-san, tu solo recuerdas a una adolescente cuando me ves. No puedes tratarme diferente, y lo entiendo. Pero ya soy una adulta, estoy embarazada, soy diferente. No voy a seguir tolerando que me trates como niña. Quizás lo mejor es que te deje en paz…

- ¡NO! – Mamoru no sabe porque el escuchar a Usagi decir estas palabras le causaron tanto dolor – tienes razón no tengo porque tratarte así, discúlpame, Usagi. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dices que no eres la misma… yo tampoco lo soy… - Mamoru extiende su mano – Hola, soy Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi ve con cierta aprehensión la mano extendida. Después de unos minutos, suspira, tomándola delicadamente.

- Tsukino Usagi.

- Un placer conocerte, Tsukino-san.

- Puedes llamarme Usagi – dice ella sonriendo.

- Entonces puedes llamarme Mamoru.

Mamoru comenzó a preguntarle sobre su vida, sus estudios y sus gustos. Usagi sintió algo cálido en su interior… realmente es como si iniciaran de nuevo, lo que le daba una pequeña esperanza de recuperar lo perdido.

Al ir explicándole a Mamoru sobre sus clases de arte, Usagi no se da cuenta de que hay alguien delante de ella, por lo que choca con alguien. Siente fuertes brazos rodeándola para evitar que caiga.

- ¡Usagi! – Mamoru se acerca a ella - ¿Estás bien?

- S-si… un pequeño golpe en la nariz…

- Bombón, ese fue un golpe fuerte…

Usagi voltea lentamente al reconocer esa voz, pero esperaba equivocarse. Los brazos siguen alrededor de su cintura, y al ver de reojo a Mamoru sabe que no se equivoca entonces.

- ¿Seiya-kun?

Los ojos azules y el cabello negro del chico le confirman todo. Los Star Light están de regreso.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Nota Introductoria: Lo que esta en Cursiva son los eventos pasados. **_

* * *

Mamoru se queda de piedra cuando ve a un perfecto desconocido sosteniendo a Usagi, y tratándola con mucha familiaridad. Está a punto de intervenir, cuando escucha la voz de la rubia, apenas en un murmuro.

- ¿Seiya-kun?

Mamoru ve con detenimiento al chico. Muchos podrían decir que luce como una versión joven de él mismo. Cabello negro, aunque largo y amarrado en una coleta. Ojos azules y piel blanca. Lo único es que el chico se ve como un delincuente, y Mamoru siempre mostró su responsabilidad, hasta en su forma de vestir.

- Hola, bombón – saluda el chico muy alegremente - ¿Estás bien?

- Si…- Usagi voltea a verlo de reojo – este… ¿Puedes soltarme?

- Ah, claro – el chico lo ve a él también, con el ceño fruncido – fue todo con respeto.

Eso sonaba como si buscara aclara algo, pero Mamoru no tenía idea de que.

- Seiya-kun – Usagi dice ahora en un tono de advertencia – no digas nada hasta que estemos solos.

- ¿Qué? – el chico y Mamoru preguntan al mismo tiempo.

- Ato… Mamoru, ha sido un gran día, pero debo irme; estoy cansada. Seiya-kun me acompañará.

- ¿Qué? – Mamoru dice con molestia - ¡No te dejaré sola con un extraño!

El chico sigue con su mirada desconcertada, mientras Mamoru lo fulmina con la mirada. No tenía idea de quien era este _punk_, pero no iba a dejar a Usagi en las garras de este tipejo.

- No es un extraño – sonríe Usagi, aunque Mamoru puede ver el dejo de tristeza en la chica – es un amigo, y estaré bien.

- Usagi…

- Bombón…

Mamoru y el chico vuelven a intercambiar miradas; antes de que Mamoru pueda reaccionar, la chica toma de la mano al muchacho y lo jala, alejándose de Mamoru.

- Nos veremos después Mamoru – dice ella caminando a paso veloz.

- ¡Pero Usagi…!

No tiene caso que la siga; ella parece querer escapar de él, y quizás de sus preguntas. Mamoru nota una mirada desconcertada del chico antes de seguir a Usagi y desaparecer calle abajo. ¿Pero que estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Que es lo que el chico no tenía que decir?

Y finalmente Mamoru conecta todos los puntos que estaban sueltos. Ese chico tratando a Usagi con familiaridad, y hasta llamándola por un apodo. La renuencia de Usagi a que el muchacho hablara. El nerviosismo de ambos… ese chico debe ser el papá del hijo de Usagi.

Ese debe ser el tipo que la abandonó a su suerte. Mamoru empuña sus manos, con molestia. Si este idiota pensaba que puede volver a la vida de Usagi después de dejarla, tendría que vérselas con él. Usagi no estaba sola, _ya no _lo estaba. Y él haría todo en su poder para mostrarle que con Usagi no se juega.

Usagi estaba caminando sin rumbo realmente. Seiya aquí, Mamoru sin memoria… era demasiado para ella. Finalmente sintió un pequeño tirón, y se da cuenta que ha jalado a Seiya por varias calles sin detenerse siquiera.

- Lo siento, Seiya-kun – se disculpa la chica.

- No te preocupes, bombón – Seiya sonríe - ¿Podrías explicarme porque tu esposo parecía actuar como si no me conociera?

- Eso es porque no te conoce – Usagi suspira.

- ¿Qué?

- Es largo de contar…

- Tengo mucho tiempo. Vamos, te invito un helado.

Era curioso. Cuando Seiya estuvo aquí, en su misión, todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) lo deseaban. Era el cantante mas famoso junto con sus hermanos, y pocas veces podían salir en público sin ser reconocidos. Ahora solo parece que fueron estrellas fugaces, que solo se vieron, y se esfumaron. Nadie parece reconocer al chico y todos actuaban como si nada al verlo.

Usagi no podía evitar un dejo de tranquilidad con la presencia de Seiya. Siempre fue algo especial, una hubo una conexión entre ellos. Usagi ama a Mamoru con todas sus fuerzas; el es su príncipe, su primer amor, y sobretodo, su destinado. Aun así Seiya es un soporte que la chica necesita ahora. Es alguien con quien contar, cuando Mamoru se ha esfumado.

Cuando se sientan a ordenar, Usagi pide el helado mas grande que existe. Su apetito ha regresado, lo que ella considera muy bueno porque con la depresión de saber que Mamoru está ahí pero no la recuerda, hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

- Calma, bombón – Seiya se ríe cuando la mesera se retira – pareciera que comes por dos.

- Tal vez sea porque estoy comiendo por dos – Usagi ríe pícaramente, poniendo una mano en su estomago.

- ¡No! – Seiya se sorprende - ¿De verdad? ¿Estás embarazada?

- Así es, ¿No es maravilloso?

- ¡Claro, es genial! Me habías dicho que esa niña de pelo rosa en una de tus fotografías era tu hija ¿Cierto?

- Chibi-Usa – Usagi sonríe – si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que estaba inventando.

- Bueno, en ese entonces no sabía que tu eras la que hacía los milagros – Seiya toma la mano de Usagi – no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por nosotros… por nuestra princesa.

- No fue nada – Usagi se sonroja – el futuro debía ser salvado. ¿Y qué hacen de regreso?

- Visita estelar – Seiya dice con un tono divertido – pensábamos en ustedes… no le digas a mis hermanos, pero creo que ellos se quedaron un poco prendados de las Sailor Scouts.

Usagi suelta una risita. Es cierto, en el tiempo que compartieron las chicas les hicieron ver su suerte a los Star Light. Los buenos tiempos…. Usagi jamás pensó que el recordar las batallas fueran a llegar a ser buenos tiempos para ella. Comparado con esto, si que lo eran.

- Ahora… ¿Me vas a explicar que pasa con Mamoru?

La rubia sabe que no puede evitar mas el tema. Es hora de confrontar su realidad. Comienza a hablar lentamente, tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas la consuman. Conforme avanza y le dice a Seiya como se siente, la chica no puede contenerse mas. Se suelta llorando, mientras Seiya se levanta y se inclina a abrazarla. Se siente tan bien tener a alguien que te apoye a tu lado. No, no es Mamoru… pero se siente similar, y para Usagi es suficiente. Por ahora, es suficiente.

* * *

Las chicas estuvieron bastante sorprendidas de ver a los Star Light de regreso. Era como si el Universo conspirara para complicar las cosas mas de lo que ya estaban.

- Esto puede causar problemas con Mamoru – dice Amy mientras ve a Mako y a Taiki jugando en una cabina.

- ¿Crees que piense que alguno de ellos es el papá de Chibi-Usa? – Minako suspira.

- Me parece que si no actuamos rápido, el destino de Chibi-Usa va a cambiar drásticamente – Amy observa agudamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Minako la ve confundida.

- Si Usagi siente apoyo por parte de Seiya, y se siente protegida… puede llegar a enamorarse de él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Mamoru y ella están destinados – Mina protesta en voz molesta.

- No sería la primera vez que desafiamos el destino, Mina – Amy la ve con detenimiento.

Minako no dice nada mas al percatarse que su amiga tiene razón.

* * *

_- ¡Esto no debió haber pasado! – Mercury frunce el entrecejo._

_- Como si no fuera suficiente con Serenity y Endymion, ¿Ahora esto? – Jupiter cruza los brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva._

_- Basta – Venus interrumpe – Endymion no tiene nada que ver con el futuro ataque, al contrario. Trata de evitarlo._

_- Sin embargo sabemos que pasará – Mars recalca._

_- Si, no debimos ir con Pluto – Jupiter suspira – debimos hacerte caso, Venus._

_- Ya no tiene caso lamentarnos – Venus niega con la cabeza – debemos hacer algo. Sabemos que pasará… ¿Qué sigue?_

_- Creo que decirle a la reina – sugiere Mercury._

_- ¿Y hacer que todos ataquen a la Tierra? – Mars pregunta con incredulidad - ¡Eso será aun peor_

_- No haremos nada – Venus dice en voz baja._

_- ¿Qué? – las tres Scouts ven a su líder con duda._

_- No haremos nada… dejaremos que todo siga su curso… solo que permitiremos que Endymion y Serenity estén juntos._

_- Pero Venus…_

_- Haremos que estén juntos… y que por lo menos, puedan disfrutar sus últimos momentos. No podemos evitar lo que pasará, pero desafiaremos el destino y haremos que Serenity y Endymion estén juntos hasta el final. _

_- Si tenemos suerte… quizás la siguiente vida sea mejor – Mars juega con una pequeña flama en su mano._

_- Si tenemos suerte, podremos estar juntas a pesar de todo – Jupiter sonríe._

* * *

Mientras Seiya ve a todos platicando animadamente, pero él no puede despegar su vista de Usagi. La pobre está pasando por un momento tan difícil, y no puede creer que Mamoru no recuerde nada. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a quien se supone es el amor de tu vida? Si fuera Seiya, no habría nada que lo hiciera olvidarse de Usagi. El aceptó su derrota cuando Mamoru y Usagi se unieron al final de la batalla. Aceptó que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora Usagi estaba sola, embarazada y con la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado.

Y quizás Seiya pueda ser la persona que haga a Usagi feliz.

- Seiya, ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? – Yaten lo ve con molestia - ¡Ella está casada!

- Su esposo ni siquiera la recuerda – Seiya defiende su punto – no es justo para Usagi, y ustedes saben que no he dejado de quererla. Que sigue siendo la única mujer que he amado.

- Pero nos iremos, este no es nuestro hogar – Taiki trata de razonar con su hermano – sabes bien que tenemos que regresar.

- Tu y Yaten pueden regresar.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste. Tu y Yaten pueden regresar. Yo me quedaré con Usagi… seré el apoyo que necesita… reemplazaré a Mamoru.

- ¿Y como planeas reemplazar los sentimientos que esa niña tiene por su esposo? – Yaten comienza a elevar la voz – ella nunca te amará.

- ¿Así como a ti nunca te amará Minako? – Seiya sabe que eso fue muy cruel, pero no va a detenerse. Esta es la oportunidad de tener a Usagi, y no va a dejarla ir.

- Ellas pertenecen aquí, Seiya – Taiki dice con voz baja – y nosotros no. No importan los sentimientos, somos de galaxias diferentes, y sobretodo, no podemos dejar nuestras responsabilidades.

Seiya sabe que tienen razón. Sus hermanos no quieren herirlo, solo hacerlo ver su realidad.

Sin embargo, lo último que Seiya quiere es ver precisamente su realidad. Quiere vivir en la fantasía de tener a Usagi con él por siempre.

* * *

Mamoru sabía que si quería averiguar sobre este chico, debía preguntarle a la mejor fuente de información sobre Usagi: Rei Hino.

Aun cuando todas las chicas son muy unidas, Mamoru sabe que Rei es la mejor amiga de Usagi. La rubia le confía todo a la morena, y es la primera en enterarse de lo que pasa en la vida de Usagi.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mamoru? – pregunta Rei extrañada. De seguro es una sorpresa para ella verlo en el templo.

- Las vi con unos muchachos hace dos días, en el centro de videojuegos – Mamoru nunca ha sido de los que evaden los temas importantes.

- Cierto. Los conocimos hace tiempo ya.

- Me preguntaba… hay un chico que siempre está pegado a Usagi. La acompañó a su cita con el médico y la ha llevado de compras.

- Pareces estar muy enterado de la rutina de Usagi – Rei lo ve con duda.

- Está embarazada, debo… debemos cuidarla mas.

Mamoru espera que Rei no haya escuchado como su inconsciente lo traicionó por un momento. Al notar la sonrisa irónica de la chica, se da cuenta de que no ha sido así.

- Claro, todos estamos al pendiente de Usagi – Rei dice con calma.

- Pero este chico…

- Seiya – interrumpe Rei.

- Seiya – repite Mamoru con un dejo de molestia – se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden. Ó al menos eso es lo que yo pienso…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rei arquea una ceja.

- Que quizás si le corresponden… que quizás es el papá del bebé de Usagi.

- ¿Piensas que Seiya es el papá de Chibi-Usa? – Rei parece sorprendida de escuchar esto.

- Es lo mas lógico, ¿No? Ustedes dijeron que esos chicos se habían ido por un largo tiempo, Usagi parece nerviosa a su lado y él busca siempre estar pegada a ella.

- Mira Mamoru…

- ¡Rei! – ambos escuchan la voz feliz de Makoto acercándose - ¡Vamos! Seiya y Usagi nos esperan en la cafetería.

Mamoru ve a Rei, la cual suspira resignada. Entonces si tenía razón… ese chico abandonó a Usagi a su suerte.

- No necesitas responderme – Mamoru dice con fuerza – ya he obtenido lo que quería.

Sin decir nada mas, Mamoru da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida del templo con una decisión en la mente. Hará que ese tal Seiya sea responsable de lo que hizo. No dejará a Usagi por segunda vez; se encargará de eso. Por alguna razón, Mamoru no sabe si su molestia es por ver que ese chico se atrevió a dejar sola a Usagi cuando mas lo necesitaba, o si es porque sabe que otro hombre es quien le puede arrebatar algo que por alguna razón siente como suyo.

Es ridículo. Usagi era solo una amiga, es una pequeña, alguien debe cuidarla. No hay nada más allá.

* * *

Rei ve a Mamoru alejarse, totalmente molesto. Esto no se veía nada bien.

- ¿Era ese Mamoru? – Mako pregunta mientras se acerca a Rei.

- Si… piensa que Seiya es el papá de Chibi-Usa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero como puede pensar eso? Lo desmentiste, ¿Verdad?

- No me dio oportunidad. Escuchó que dijiste que nos veríamos con ellos en la cafetería, y salió molesto diciendo que ya tenía su respuesta.

- ¿Crees que vaya a hacer algo?

- No lo sé… Mamoru celoso… me recuerda bastante a Endymion.

* * *

_- Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas si me siguen provocando, Sailor Scouts – Endymion ve a las guerreras con furia._

_- ¿Es eso una amenaza, __**príncipe**__? – Venus comienza a prepararse en caso de necesitar atacar._

_- Estamos razonando contigo, Endymion – Mercury trata de ser diplomática – es por el bien de todos._

_- Me dicen que debo alejarme de Serenity para que no sea víctima de una mujer celosa que aparentemente busca mi reinado, ¿Y debo suponer que es por nuestro bien?_

_- ¡Nuestra princesa no tiene nada que hacer con Terrestres! – Jupiter señala – tu tienes tu vida en la Tierra, Serenity tiene su vida aquí. Solo te pedimos que salgas de ella antes de que causen un daño irreparable._

_- Ustedes solo quieren casarla con Damon – Endymion empuña su espada con fuerza – me dan lástima, quieren obligar a Serenity a renunciar al amor por salvar a todos. Son unas egoístas._

_- ¿Nosotras somos las egoístas? – Mars apenas si puede creer lo que escucha - ¡Ustedes desafiaron los límites! ¡Ustedes son los que no están pensando en lo que pasará con los habitantes tanto de la Luna como de la Tierra!_

_- No me importan las consecuencias. Serenity y yo estaremos juntos, le pese a quien le pese. Y quiero ver que van a hacer para evitarlo._

_A partir de ese momento Mars siempre tendrá presente el fuego y la pasión que Endymion mostró para defender su amor por la princesa. No van a poder detenerlo, aun si alertan a la reina Serenity._

* * *

Seiya camina lentamente hacia el departamento que comparte con sus hermanos, sintiendo un gran hueco en su interior. Usagi ha sonreído mas, y aun vislumbra la posibilidad de quedarse y ser un padre para esa niña; Usagi no debe pasar por esto sola. Pero aún así, las palabras de Yaten siguen retumbando en su cabeza _'ella nunca te amará'_. Y todo porque ese amor fue destinado desde siglos antes… porque la historia entre ellos se escribió mucho antes de que Seiya existiera… Porque conoció a Usagi en el tiempo equivocado.

Él pensaba que podía vivir con Usagi aun amando a Mamoru. Que la haría olvidar con el tiempo. Pero ahora que vio su reacción cuando las chicas le dijeron que Mamoru fue al templo de Rei, sabe que solo se esta engañando a si mismo. Los ojos azules de Usagi se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de Mamoru. Seiya no podrá cambiar eso, aun cuando se esfuerce toda su vida.

Seiya siempre ha querido ver feliz a Usagi. Y aunque la rubia fue muy clara, él estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer recordar a Mamoru. No tenía idea si podría hacerlo con su energía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Usagi no quiere usar el cristal de plata para no arriesgar a su bebé, y eso es entendible. No quiso que las Scouts intervinieran, porque según ella no funciona forzar las memorias. Pero no mencionó nada del poder de las estrellas, y Seiya puede usar eso para ver si aunque sea puede lograr que Mamoru tenga un pequeño recuerdo de su esposa y su hija. Tiene todo lo que Seiya ha deseado, y ni siquiera puede disfrutarlo ó valorarlo.

No es justo.

Al dar la vuelta por el parque, Seiya escucha su nombre. No puede ser, siente que conoce la voz, pero era imposible que él lo estuviera llamando. Al voltear, se congela en el lugar. Mamoru Chiba estaba detrás de él, viéndolo como si fuera su peor enemigo.

- ¿Si? – contesta Seiya finalmente después de un silencio prolongado.

- No hemos sido presentados – Mamoru dice con voz fría – soy Mamoru Chiba.

Claro, para Mamoru, Seiya es un completo extraño.

- Usted ya sabe mi nombre – le dice Seiya con calma - ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

- Te he visto con Usagi – Mamoru parece dejar de lado la cortesía – sabes que está embarazada, ¿Verdad?

- Si – Seiya frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Y aun así te atreviste a abandonarla?

Seiya trata de no mostrar sorpresa ante lo que escucha. Mamoru piensa que él es el papá del bebé de Usagi. Es casi como si todo se pusiera ante él para manipular las cosas a su favor. Puede hacer que Mamoru salga de la vida de Usagi para siempre.

Tiene la oportunidad de tomar lo que ha deseado, y el mismo Mamoru lo está facilitando.

- No la abandoné – dice finalmente Seiya.

- No sé las razones que tuviste para irte, pero Usagi te necesita. Está vulnerable, y alguien debe apoyarla. Como padre de su hija, debes hacerte responsable.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué está usted interviniendo? – Seiya tiene que saber que motiva a Mamoru a hacer esto. ¿Será acaso que recuerda su amor por Usagi? Venus siempre dijo que la mente podrá no recordar, pero el corazón siempre lo hace. Quizás Mamoru no sabe porque, pero siente que debe estar con Usagi.

Y si es así, Seiya no se interpondrá mas.

- Usagi es una gran chica – Mamoru parece sonrojarse, lo que le confirma a Seiya lo que pensaba – no merece que no la valores. Muchos darían lo que fuera por tener a una chica como ella a su lado. Y tu que la tienes, no puedes ver lo afortunado que eres.

_Lo mismo podría decirte_, piensa Seiya. Que irónico que Mamoru le diga las palabras que Seiya ha pensado siempre del mismo Mamoru.

- Debes hacerte responsable y estar con ella – insiste Mamoru – debes amarla y darle lo mejor. Debes estar a su lado siempre…

- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo – Seiya ríe con ironía. Que el esposo de la mujer que amas te pida esto… debe ser una broma del universo.

- Claro que lo sé. Te exijo que le respondas a Usagi.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Si Mamoru sigue insistiendo, Seiya le va a tomar la palabra y entonces todos serán miserables. Mamoru añorará una mujer que ni siquiera sabe que ama, Usagi amará en silencio a un hombre que no la recuerda, y Seiya estará con una familia que no le pertenece. Era suficiente…

Seiya saca su pequeño broche, dispuesto a utilizar todo su poder para hacer a Mamoru recordar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Mamoru ve con duda a Seiya.

- Poder de…

- ¡Seiya!

Mamoru y Seiya voltean, viendo a Rei Hino detrás de ellos, con una mirada furiosa.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Nota Introductoria: Lo que esta en Cursiva son los eventos pasados. **_

* * *

Mamoru no entendía que estaba pasando. Rei y este chico, _Seiya_, se miraban con intensidad, pero ninguno decía nada. Era casi como si se comunicaran a través de pensamientos, pero claro que Mamoru sabe que eso es imposible. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse en medio de una batalla que no tenía idea de que tan peligrosa podía ser.

- Mamoru – Rei dice finalmente – necesito hablar con Seiya.

- No te preocupes, Rei – Mamoru la ve extrañado – ya estoy aclarando puntos con Seiya-kun, estoy seguro de que le responderá a Usagi como debe… que se hará cargo del bebé.

- No creo que quieras eso, Mamoru-san – Seiya dice con un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Qué?

- Seiya no es el padre del bebé de Usagi – Rei aclara de una vez.

Mamoru frunce el entrecejo. ¿No era el padre? ¡Pero si todas las pruebas estaban ahí! ¡Desapareció sin explicar sus razones, Usagi se pone nerviosa con él y el chico no se le despega! ¡Tiene que ser el padre de ese bebé! ¡Tiene que serlo, o si no eso significa que Usagi estará sola de nuevo!

Y Mamoru no sabe si tiene la fuerza de ver a Usagi salir adelante sola con un bebé, y no intervenir directamente para estar a su lado. No tiene idea de por qué siente esta necesidad de estar con ella, por qué quiere cuidarla tanto, pero lo que si sabe es que puede ser peligroso.

Usagi no es su propiedad, y sobretodo, Usagi debe estar enamorada del padre de ese bebé. Mamoru solo se enfrentaría a una gran decepción si decide seguir con esto.

- ¿Quieres saber quien es el padre? – Seiya pregunta, retando a Mamoru con la mirada.

- ¡Seiya! – Rei dice con un tono de voz molesto.

- ¿Tu lo sabes? – Mamoru se extraña. ¿Cómo es que Usagi confía en todos para compartir quien es el padre, y a él ni siquiera puede explicarle toda la situación claramente? No debería doler tanto que la rubia no confíe en él.

Sin embargo, si duele que ella prefiera decir a Seiya su secreto, mientras que Mamoru tiene que obligarla a hablar al respecto.

- Lo sé, y te lo diré. Tienes derecho a saberlo…

- ¡Ya basta! – Rei grita, y para sorpresa de Mamoru, le da una fuerte bofetada a Seiya.

Todo pasa muy rápido; Seiya toca su mejilla, con incredulidad, mientras Rei ve con furia al chico. Mamoru no sabe que hacer, si seguir preguntando sobre el papá del bebé de Usagi, o dejarlos solos. La mirada de Rei ahora se posa en él, y Mamoru toma una decisión. Mejor dejarlos solos.

- Adiós, Mamoru – Rei se despide, dando a entender que sabe que ha decidido irse del lugar para darles privacidad.

- Es complicado, ¿Cierto? – Mamoru ríe sarcásticamente, sabiendo de antemano el argumento que Rei y Usagi usarán para explicar esta situación.

- Lo es… desde tu accidente, todo ha sido complicado – Rei suspira – un día a la vez, Mamoru.

- Un día a la vez… ojala y eso funcionara. Disculpa, Seiya-kun, asumí algo que no me correspondía.

Seiya solo asiente, al parecer aun sorprendido de que Rei se atreviera a tocarlo siquiera. Mamoru no lo culpaba, Rei puede tener mucha fuerza cuando quiere; es casi como si la chica estuviera hecha de fuego.

* * *

_- Todos moriremos, Endymion – Mars ve al príncipe de la Tierra con enojo – y por eso quiero saber… ¿Por qué Serenity?_

_- La amo, Mars, ¿No es razón suficiente?_

_- No, debe haber algo más. Hay muchas princesas, hay muchas terrestres, y escogiste a nuestra princesa. Quiero saber por qué._

_Endymion sabe que Mars no desistirá, sobretodo porque su planeta regente es pasional. La morena piensa que Endymion solo está con Serenity por ímpetu, y no por verdadero amor._

_Si pudiera, el príncipe mostraría que ama a Usagi con todo su corazón en una forma que Mars considerara aceptable; ¿Acaso desafiar a su planeta, a sus súbditos y a sus leales acompañantes no era prueba suficiente? Para Mars no lo era, según ella, la pasión lleva a todos a cometer idioteces. Incluyéndola a ella._

_- No sé que quieres que te diga. No voy a renunciar a ella solo porque piensas que para mi es pasajero. Y no me detendré ante nada… ni ante nadie._

_Mars lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido. Endymion está listo para defenderse si decide calcinarlo ahí mismo. Para su sorpresa, Mars se ríe con fuerza. _

_- Serenity siempre tuvo mal gusto – Mars dice con calma – espero que en su próxima vida, sepa que hay mejores partidos que el caprichoso príncipe de la Tierra._

_- En nuestra próxima vida la buscaré y la tendré a mi lado también – Endymion dice con convicción – no nos vas a separar ahora, no nos separarás en el futuro._

_- Lo veremos – Mars sonríe._

_Antes de alejarse, Mars se acerca a Endymion, el cual solo retrocede un paso. La chica estrella su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla del príncipe. Realeza ó no… Endymion merece un buen bofetón. _

* * *

Seiya esta totalmente desconcertado. Mamoru se retira del lugar sin decir más, y su mejilla aun duele por la bofetada que Rei le ha dado. ¿Por qué razón lo detuvo? ¡Esto podría resolver todos los problemas de Usagi! ¡Esto podría hacer que ella no estuviera sola, enfrentando esta prueba tan difícil! Era casi como si Rei no quisiera que Usagi fuera feliz con Mamoru.

Y entonces todo tiene sentido para Seiya… Usagi le dijo en una ocasión que Rei anduvo con Mamoru primero, antes de que todos supieran quienes habían sido en sus vidas pasadas. La rubia le contó todo sobre su despertar como la princesa Serenity, y como Mars estaba más afectada por haber perdido a Endymion, que por lo que le pasaba a Usagi. Como la acusó de ser débil, y que por su culpa Mamoru había sido capturado.

Rei amaba a Mamoru, y ahora veía la oportunidad de separarlos para siempre. Si no fuera porque el mismo Seiya pensó en esa posibilidad para ser feliz con Usagi, se enfurecería. No puede culpar a Rei por algo que él siente también. El anhelo de que todo sea diferente.

Aun así, es bajo hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Al menos Seiya tenía la excusa de que él y Mamoru nunca congeniaron, de hecho Seiya siempre pensó que era demasiado estirado para Usagi. Rei no tenía pretexto, ella ha sido la mejor amiga de Usagi desde sus vidas pasadas. Esta traición es mil veces peor que la de Seiya, que solo vio una oportunidad diminuta.

En este caso, Rei esta haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlos separados… y eso es una traición que Seiya sabe Usagi no podría perdonar. No, ¿A quien engaña? Usagi la perdonaría, tiene un corazón de oro. Tal vez por eso Rei se atreve a hacerlo, porque sabe que Usagi la comprenderá.

Usagi es demasiado buena en ocasiones.

- Demasiado bajo, incluso para ti, ¿No, Rei? – habla finalmente Seiya, aun masajeando su mejilla.

- No negarás que lo merecías – Rei se cruza de brazos – no eres nadie para decirle la verdad a Mamoru. Ni para intentar hacerlo recordar.

- Al menos trataba de ayudar, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Se supone que Usagi es tu amiga! – Seiya comienza a elevar la voz - ¡Tu mejor amiga! ¿Y tu te aprovechas de la situación?

- ¿De que demonios hablas, Seiya?

- Yo amo a Usagi – Seiya dice con convicción – probablemente siempre la amaré, pero no significa que voy a interponerme. Aun si lo pensé, aun si hay la oportunidad, ella nunca me amará. Siempre seré la sombra de Mamoru en su vida.

- ¿A que viene eso? – Rei parece extrañada del rumbo que ha tomado la conversación.

- Así como yo seré una sombra en la vida de ella… tu lo serás en la vida de Mamoru. Él nunca te amará como ama a Usagi. Aun si no lo sabe, lo siente, lo puedo notar; y tu no vas a cambiar eso, por mas que intentes separarlos.

Rei descruza sus brazos con sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso piensas que yo hago esto para mantener a Mamoru lejos de Usagi? – la morena pregunta con estupor.

- Sé que lo amas, anduviste con él antes que Usagi, y lógicamente ahora ves tu oportunidad… pero él no te amará, Rei. Quizás nunca te amó.

Rei ríe fuertemente, lo que hace que Seiya se desconcierte. ¿Qué pudo decir que sea tan gracioso para la chica? Pero antes de que pueda analizar esta reacción, una mano se vuelve a estrellar en su mejilla. Rei Hino lo abofetea por segunda ocasión en el mismo día.

* * *

_- ¿Las Scouts saben que estás aquí, Mars? – Pluto ve a la Scout con duda. Generalmente no recibe visitas, y cuando lo hace, son las Scouts del sistema solar externo._

_- No, vine por mi cuenta. Uranus y Neptune estuvieron aquí, ¿Verdad?_

_- Si, están preocupadas por el destino que compartiremos. Todos lo estamos – Pluto dice con resignación._

_- Es por eso que he decidido venir aquí, Pluto – Mars dice con firmeza – necesito un favor._

_- ¿Un favor? Mars, solo puedo dejar mi puesto en caso de batalla, no creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer por ti._

_- Tu eres la Sailor del tiempo y del cambio. Todos sabemos que tu tienes poder sobre el futuro; tu y Saturn fueron bendecidas con poderes mas allá de lo que cualquier Scout imagina._

_- Saturn y yo somos parecidas, y a la vez diferentes. Las dos coincidimos en nuestro poder no es necesariamente una bendición. ¿A que has venido, Mars?_

_- Quiero que ayudes a todas a tener un mejor futuro._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Endymion y Serenity nos han sentenciado a muerte. Sé que no sobreviviremos… pero también sé que podríamos tener otra oportunidad, en otra vida. Si es así, quiero que garantices que Serenity y Endymion no estarán juntos._

_- Ellos se aman, Mars._

_- Y eso nos está destruyendo. No quiero que pase de nuevo, y tu eres la única que puede hacerlo, Pluto. Por favor… danos otra oportunidad de ser felices._

_- No está en mis manos interponerme en el destino. Pensé que Serenity era tu amiga._

_- Si, al parecer todos piensan que el hecho de que quiera separarlos significa que odio a la princesa – Mars dice con amargura - ¡Lo hago por ella! ¡No quiero que sufra más! ¿Es que acaso nadie me entiende?_

_Pluto sonríe con calma._

_- Yo te entiendo, Mars – Pluto dice con ternura – pero no eres nadie para interponerte. Si la princesa debe sufrir… así será. Aquí y en sus futuras vidas, si ella tiene que llorar, es su destino, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo ser juzgada por todos por querer ayudar a tu amiga._

_- ¿Alguna vez se acabará, Pluto? – Mars se deja caer con pesadez delante de la Scout – estoy cansada de que todos piensen que quiero hacer a Serenity miserable. Estoy cansada de ser la mala todo el tiempo. Incluso Venus y las demás me ven con recelo._

_- Esa es una carga muy grande para ti, Mars – Pluto acaricia el cabello de la chica – pero tu eres la única con la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante aun con eso. Venus es sentimental, Mercury es analítica, Jupiter es impulsiva. Tu eres pasional, y puedes lidiar con esto mejor que ellas. Siempre se necesita una persona a quien culpar de todo… y tu eres la que tiene que lidiar con eso._

_Mars ve a Pluto con sorpresa, entendiendo lo que quiere decir. La Scout la entiende porque así como Mars es la mala con las guerreras del sistema solar interno… Pluto lo es con las del sistema solar exterior. Incluso mas que Saturn, ya que Pluto puede cambiar el tiempo, pero no lo hace. Uranus es tan dura como Jupiter, Neptune tan hiriente como Mercury… Y Saturn tan indiferente como Venus._

_Ambas tienen que cargar con todo porque sino, la princesa y la reina se derrumbarían. _

* * *

Rei sacude su cabeza con incredulidad. No de nuevo, en serio que desde su vida anterior las cosas se pintan para hacerla a ella la villana. Ahora Seiya venía con su teoría conspiradora, como si Rei hubiera contado los días para que Mamoru perdiera la memoria y finalmente poner sus garras en él. Como si Usagi fuera un obstáculo en la vida de la morena para realizar su amor con Mamoru.

Como siempre, sus intenciones son vistas con malos ojos, _siempre se necesita una persona a quien culpar de todo_. Y por lo visto siempre será ella.

- Mira Seiya, no tengo tiempo para explicarte mis razones. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Mamoru no es mío, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será. Usagi y él están destinados desde milenios, y no hay nada que tu y yo podamos hacer.

- ¿Entonces por qué me detuviste de hacer recordar a Mamoru? ¡Quizás pude hacerlo con mi poder!

- ¡No es tu lugar hacer recordar a Mamoru! Nosotras somos las expertas en pérdida de memoria, Seiya. Usagi ya debió contarte como cada vez que enemigos atacaban, moríamos y recibíamos otra oportunidad para vivir tranquilamente, sin recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior. Las memorias no deben forzarse, deben fluir de manera natural.

- Si, ya están fluyendo mucho – se burla Seiya – no trates de engañarme, Rei, ¿Estás diciendo que no albergas la mínima esperanza de tener a Mamoru contigo ahora que no recuerda a Usagi?

- No todos somos como tu, Seiya – Rei dice con dureza – a diferencia de ti, yo no veo esto como una oportunidad.

- Claro… - Seiya la ve con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Crees que no me duele? ¡Mi mejor amiga se cae cada vez que ve a su esposo ignorándola! ¡Mi futura princesa va a llegar a este mundo sin tener el amor de su padre! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo! ¿Y tu crees que quiero sabotear la situación? ¿Qué tan egoísta crees que soy? ¡Esto me está matando, y no puedo hacer nada! ¡Soy una idiota que solo debe ver las cosas pero no puede intervenir! ¡Pluto me lo advirtió, si hago algo las cosas pueden empeorar, y no podría cargar con esa culpa! ¿Y aun así soy la mala? ¡Estoy harta de esto…!

Antes de que Rei pueda seguir gritando, Seiya la abraza con fuerza. Finalmente la morena comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Aun la persona más fuerte necesita derrumbarse alguna vez. Y Rei agradece que Seiya lo entienda, y la sostenga para recuperarse de nuevo. Rei no podía desmoronarse frente a Usagi ó las chicas, y no puede decirle nada a Pluto sin recibir el sermón de _estamos hechas para esto_. Rei necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba llorar sin control.

Y con Seiya puede hacerlo libremente, sin sentir culpa por su debilidad.

- Lo siento – murmura Seiya – no tenía idea.

- Lo sé – Rei sigue abrazada al chico – pero entiendes por qué no podemos intervenir, ¿Verdad?

- Lo entiendo ahora – Seiya asiente – pero es bastante triste.

- Dímelo a mi – Rei sonríe con ironía – es la historia de mi vida.

Seiya entiende por qué Rei intervino para detenerlo, y ahora sabe que no puede forzar las cosas. Sus hermanos tienen razón: Ya no pertenece aquí, y de hecho, nunca perteneció. Es una estrella fugaz, y Usagi es una perla lunar que encontró su lugar en la Tierra. Es hora de irse definitivamente para olvidarse de Usagi, aun cuando en el fondo, sabe que no lo logrará.

* * *

- Tenemos que partir – Taiki le dice a las chicas mientras están todos reunidos en los videojuegos.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Ami se sorprende.

- Creo que Seiya ya está listo para dejar ir todo – Yaten añade con calma.

- Si, imagino que todos ya estamos listos para dejar ir las cosas – Minako suspira.

Seiya sabe que Mina y Yaten sienten algo profundo, pero no pueden actuar en base a ello. No sabe que es mas triste, si el hecho de que Usagi nunca amará a Seiya y por eso no pueden estar juntos, ó el hecho de que Yaten y Minako si sientan algo mutuo, pero no puedan actuar en base a ello por no pertenecer al mismo lugar. Al ver la mirada triste de Yaten, Seiya siente que a él le tocó la mejor parte.

* * *

Mina ve como todos comienzan a platicar animadamente en la fiesta de despedida que las chicas organizaron rápidamente para los Star Light. Partirán mañana, y parece que el tiempo nunca es suficiente para compartir con esos buenos amigos lo que ha pasado. Ami y Taiki se ven animados, discutiendo cosas científicas, mientras Rei y Seiya parecen haber formado un lazo mas profundo y conversan en voz baja. Makoto trata de enseñar a Usagi como batir huevos, aunque falla porque todos saben que Usagi y la cocina no se mezclan, aun desde tiempos milenarios. Ojala y todo se quedara así para siempre… pero Minako sabe que la realidad los alcanzará tarde o temprano.

- ¿Estás satisfecha con tu vida?

Mina ve a Yaten parado al lado de ella, con su mirada fija en los otros.

- No me puedo quejar…

- ¿No te duele, Mina? Sacrificar tu felicidad por tu princesa… es más de lo que se puede pedir de alguien.

- Te podría decir lo mismo, Yaten. Tu también te irás para estar con tu princesa. Cada quien sabe su destino.

- Pudo ser diferente… - Yaten cierra los ojos, suspirando.

- Supongo, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Mina observa a Yaten, tomando un poco de su cabello.

- Te pareces a él – dice ella con calma.

- Bueno… al menos podrías tener el consuelo de que en esta ocasión te dejo por una mujer, y no por un hombre como fue el caso anterior – Yaten sonríe débilmente.

- No me dolió tanto que Kunzite decidiera estar con Zoisite – Minako ríe también – yo estaba enamorada de Armand, supongo que estábamos a mano.

- Siempre tuvo debilidad por el cabello rubio y ojos azules – Yaten niega con la cabeza - ¿Crees que podamos encontrar a alguien en el futuro?

- No lo sé – Minako muerde su labio inferior – espero que si. Espero encuentres a tu rubia de ojos azules.

- Y espero que encuentres al chico de cabello plateado y mirada deslumbrante.

Yaten y Mina se abrazan lentamente, y el chico la besa tiernamente. Ambos tienen que sacrificarse por el bien común. Todos piensan que Yaten es rebelde, que hace lo que quiere; la verdad es que es más realista que Taiki, y tiene más control que Seiya. Aun cuando duela, no dejará que sus emociones nublen su juicio. Por más soñador que Seiya sea, y por más analítico que Taiki actúe, Yaten siempre supo que esto era temporal. No hay felices para siempre, y en su caso, dejará ir a la persona que ama, porque es lo que tiene que hacer.

No importa cuando deteste su destino, no se puede cambiar. Y Minako lo sabe de sobra.

* * *

_- Si nuestros protegidos desafían todo, no entiendo por qué nosotros no._

_- Ya te lo dije, Kunzite. Ellos no entienden las consecuencias de esto._

_- Lo entienden, solo no les importa. Y así deberíamos hacerlo nosotros._

_- Oh, claro Kunzite, deja tu ejército y yo dejaré a las Scouts – Venus dice sarcásticamente._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¡Dame una buena razón!_

_Venus se acerca a Kunzite, tomando su mano delicadamente._

_- Porque sabes que así no funcionan las cosas…_

_Kunzite cierra los ojos con fuerza. Es cierto, ambos saben que las cosas no serán jamás como ellos quieren._

_- ¿En nuestra próxima vida, entonces?_

_- Es una cita – Venus sonríe._

* * *

Tal vez no fue ideal, pero al menos en la segunda oportunidad Kunzite disfrutó a su amado y se reunieron en el mas allá. Al menos eso esperaba Minako; que por lo menos Kunzite fuera feliz con Zoisite como ella jamás lo será con Yaten.


End file.
